The Displacement of Geass
by 1 fanfiction lover
Summary: Ever wonder what'd happen if there were more than just one Lelouch in the story, ever wonder what'd happen if Lelouch knew the whole story, ever wonder how a real-world person would affect the story as a whole? Well, look no further because this story has all that and more. Read as the Demon of Britannia learns the truth from a twin he never had until now.
1. Chapter 1

The powers of Code and Geass, two vastly different powers yet so intimately connected that you could never have one without the other. As well as this, they are one of the three main staples of the series known as Code Geass, my favorite show of all time. The reason for it being my favorite could be explained with its use of political motivation, its interesting mythology, the intense battles between Knightmare frames (the third staple of the series), or even the motivation and backstories of the characters themselves; but in the end I would choose the single driving force of the entire series, Lelouch Vi Britannia, otherwise known as, Zero. To show my love for such an amazing series, I decided to cosplay as that same character but not just by grabbing a black wig, some colored contacts, and some random clothes, no I went all out did everything in my power to show Lelouch in his prime as I had not only dyed my hair black and bought colored contacts, I bought the fabrics and materials to create my own, real life, version of Lelouch in his season two zero outfit with a working motorized mask that had an opening eye slot when I pressed my thumb and pointer finger together to complete a special circuit I had installed.

Unfortunately though, even with my almost fanatic zeal in making the costume, I hadn't been able to acquire the one piece I was missing, a Geass contact lens. With this loss of a needed feature, my character's costume was mostly pointless and finely tuned mechanics I had researched online about to create were ultimately pointless. This didn't stop me though as I was going to enjoy my time as Zero whether it was a complete costume or not. Or rather, that was the plan until I finally found the one piece I was missing on sale by a vendor who was dressed as the merchant from resident evil. Not only did I buy one though, it was actually a full set, a set that I was completely happy with buying and placing in my eyes to give myself the end of series Lelouch look while also being Zero.

After I had put them on though and replaced the empty holder with my old purple contact lenses, the man dressed as the merchant began to laugh strangely before he spoke in his surprisingly accurate voice for the character he was dressed as, "It has been a pleasure doing business with you. Enjoy your trip."

"Trip, what trip?" My question was unheard though as, in a bright flash of light, everything disappeared from view, only to be replaced with the crumbling surroundings of a broken building while the sound of gunfire could be heard in all directions.

Disoriented and confused, I hesitantly began walking through the building in fear while hoping to find an exit to discover what had happened. Walking through the building proved to hold no challenges as the none of the fightings seemed to be getting closer but the sounds were still able to keep me on edge. Eventually, I reached a point in the building where a doorway could be seen as it leads to light. Not wasting any time, I raced for said doorway but upon exiting it, I was brought before a sight that utterly shocked me.

Kneeling low yet still towering over me with its immense height was a fully real looking Sutherland Knightmare frame. The frame seemed to notice me as well and the large gun held in its hand was aimed towards me in a threatening manner before bullets had been fired with no warning. I had been lucky at that moment as my large cape had caught under my foot when I tried to back away from the towering behemoth of metal, causing me to fall backward and to the ground, just out of harm's way. It was only for the moment though as the large robot had gotten to its feet and walked over to me with its lumbering steps until it was directly above my prone body and pointing its large weapon towards me with no possible way of missing its target.

In fear, I closed my eyes and held my hands up in a meager attempt to protect myself from the deadly weapon while screaming at the top of my lungs, "DON'T SHOOT, I DON't WANT TO DIE!" Even still, I prepared for the worst and prayed to whatever god heard my prayers to at least make the death painless.

"Who are you?" I hadn't expected the Knightmare to speak, nor did I expect it to care who I was after trying to kill me on sight but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth if it would help keep me alive just a little longer.

"M-my name is-" I was cut off by the large gun moving closer to me while the person inside the robot spoke again.

"I didn't ask for your name, I asked who you are. Why are you out here in the middle of a war zone instead of with the other survivors or with the other Brittanian forced, how did you find me up here, and why you are wearing something like that? A name can easily just be a cover, I want your title" I look to my costume in confusion before realizing he was asking why I was wearing such an ostentatious looking design of clothing. With no other choice besides death, I answered.

"I am Zero, also known as Lelouch Vi Britannia from the show Code Geass." I reach slowly and take the helmet off my head with a sharp hiss. After doing so, nothing is said between either of us or at least none that I could hear.

Suddenly, the hatch in the back opened and a line could be seen descending from the back with a familiar looking person holding onto it. When the person touched the ground, he pulled a gun from his pocket and kept it trained on me as he moved closer to stand over in the same position as the Sutherland.

"Why do you have my face, and what do you mean by show?" It was Lelouch Vi Britannia, or rather Lelouch Lamperouge considering his clothing of the Ashfield school uniform.

"I, I don't, how?" So many thoughts were racing through my head at the moment, sure a Sutherland should have clued me in at first but it was just a robot, something someone could have made a large scale model of with some jury-rigged weapons put into a special mold but to see the person from a fake universe that the Sutherland is a part of sealed the deal while also making no sense at the same time.

"Answer me." With the vaguest sight of red appearing in the boy who stood over me's left eye, everything went blank before returned to normal again.

"What the, how, did you use your Geass on me?" Being unaware of anything that might have just happened, I hadn't noticed Lelouch was nearby sitting on a fallen stone listening to his handheld radio before he clicked it off and came over to help me up.

"Yes I did and I can say for certain that both you and I have much more to talk about when this battle is over." No sooner did he say that a deep rumbling shook the very building we were standing while out in the distance a giant sinkhole appeared, creating a giant dust cloud of dirt of dirt and mud. When the dirt settled, no more gunfire could be heard.

"This is really the world of Code Geass." My awe was clear on my face and Lelouch simply stood at my side with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and from what you've told me, this is just episode 1."

 **How's it going everyone, do you like the idea I've brought to you or do you already know someone who's done this before and this is just a rip-off?**

 **Seriously though, I know this is a little weird for an idea but this is fanfiction after all and people can't help writing about ideas that they get one day while in the middle of eating a bowl of cookie dough ice-cream. Before you send hate and flames my way, I ask that you give it at least a few more chapters to see if you'll actually like it or not (though that might take a while based on my writing schedule).**

 **Anyways, and as always, Follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you all again, in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it, here I was riding in the back end of a real-life Knightmare frame with the Lelouch, as in the guy who challenges the majority of the world twice and wins both times. First as Zero then the Demon Emperor. It was almost too much to process all at once and I was beginning to feel a little light headed.

"So Lelouch, you said there would be a white Knightmare that'll show up and start decimating all my forces right?"

I was broken from my train of thought by the real Lelouch's question, "Huh, oh yes, he'll show up in about a few minutes now and start taking down all the Sutherlands one by one. Once he does that he'll notice you in the tower. Or rather he would have noticed you in the tower if you hadn't already left it."

"When someone knows what their opponent will do next, why would they carelessly keep themselves in harm's way when you can easily avoid it?" I didn't know what to say to that so I decided to leave it alone and focused on something else.

"Why did you call me Lelouch? I already told you my real name."

Lelouch gives a short sigh like I was a child who just asked why the sky was blue before looking back to me, "Considering you are now permanently stuck looking like me besides a minor difference, there would be no point in calling you by your real name; especially with plans I have for you."

Lelouch was right that I looked like an exact copy of him besides my eyes being permanent Geass' to his regular purple, but that didn't answer the new question that was now bugging me. 'What did he mean by plans?'

Before I could ask the question though, Lelouch's radio crackled to life and the sound Tamaki Shinichiro could be heard coming through the speaker.

"The Knightmare you mentioned, showed up Zero but nothing we do is working. All of our bullets are just bouncing off him like nothing." Lelouch didn't seem concerned, this was most likely because I already told him about the Blaze Luminous system. Instead of giving orders though like I expected, he simply switched off his speaker and focused on piloting the Knightmare.

Seeing this I became panicked and tried to reach for the communicator to turn it back on, "What are you doing, they need your help!"

Lelouch struggled to keep the communicator out of my grip but I eventually got it and turned the device back on and became bombarded by the yelling of Tamaki through the device, "WHY THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD NOT ANSWERING? WE'RE GETTING ANNIHILATED OUT HERE!"

Reacting quickly, I answered the call, "I'm sorry, Communications cut out on me. What is the Knightmare's current status to yours."

A much calmer voice answered, Ohgi Kaname's, "We haven't made a dent in this guys armor and we're already down to just two Knightmares." Knowing what I did about the Lancelot and its pilot, I couldn't risk killing him but I also knew that anything else and he would track us down somehow after that. This meant I had to cripple him somehow, and knowing the Blaze Luminous system like I did, I had the perfect plan for the moment.

"Alright, I want you to aim directly for the head, have the other Knightmare aim for the legs, He can't protect both at the same time without giving up the ability to attack for himself. Keep doing this until you can find a safe place to eject then get out of there."

"The communications went silent for a moment before Ohgi spoke up again, "Roger." The line went dead after that and I could only breathe a sigh of relief. While I did so, I felt the communication get snatched from my hand as Lelouch brought it back to the front with himself and turned off the device. He seemed annoyed.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Well, what did you want me to do, if I didn't you would have left them at the chance of being killed."

"This is war, and in war, people die to further the gains of others. Your orders for them to retreat served no purpose." I couldn't believe he was saying that, that he was so flippant about people dying. Sure I had seen him do it thousands of times on a screen but that was before it all became real life. Without thinking, in the confined space of the cockpit, I punched Lelouch right across the face for what he said. This act caused the Sutherland to veer off course but Lelouch was quick to recover. His anger though was not easily sated after such an action.

"What the hell was that for?" My anger was flaring as well and I didn't back down.

"These are humans lives your talking about, not pawns on a chess board. For you to be so flippant about their deaths is what lead to you dying in the first place." I said too much and Lelouch went silent for a moment.

"What did you say?" I wasn't able to repeat myself though as the sight of the G1 command base came into view. Noticing this as well, Lelouch didn't say another word and turned the Sutherland to stay out of sight behind a nearby building. Once parked, Lelouch grabbed for a suit and helmet at his feet and opened the cockpit for the control chair to slide out. Stepping to the side, I allowed for Lelouch to exit and tried to follow after him. I was stopped though when the cockpit suddenly shut on me trapping me inside.

Surprised by this, I quickly tried to find a lever to open the thing but there was none. Giving up, I worked my way to the front and sat in the cushioned seat. After doing so though, the monitor to the Knightmare sprung to life and showed a visual of Lelouch already wearing the Britannian uniform.

"When I get back, you are going to answer more questions of mine. Don't even think about trying to leave because I've already set the Sutherland into lockdown mode and it will only activate when I return with the activation key." That was the last thing Lelouch said before he walked out of sight for the Knightmare to catch him.

With nothing else to do except wait, I relaxed into the chair to try and think about everything that has happened. With the appearing in a new world, making changes to it already, and the realization that the characters I knew were much more sinister than I realized, it was a lot to take in. After some time though, I became bored and started looking around the cockpit in curiosity while also imagining what it would be like to pilot an actual Knightmare. Eventually, I came across the deactivated radio, and without the presence of Lelouch telling me not to, I turned it one once more.

With a crackle of life, I heard the sound of the one and only Kallen Kozuki through the speaker and she seemed distressed, "Why did this have to happen when we were winning a fight against Britannia for the first time since Todoh. This stupid Knightmare is ruining everything." The way she spoke must have meant that she didn't know it was on at the moment. With nothing else to do, I figured it would be best to console her worries but I couldn't just do that I also had to fill her with confidence as well for the moment.

Thinking up some lines on the spot, I clicked the button on the side of the communicator to gain a link and spoke, "This is merely one battle Q1. The price of winning the war we now rage will require the losses of many of those but the only way to truly win this war is to believe you can, to believe that you are no longer the outmatched force, that you are no longer the person you used to be. But if you can't believe that then simply believe in me to help you through this."

"Huh, Zero?"

"After all, I am the man who makes miracles."

Kallen says nothing for a moment before the speaker come to life one more and the sadness is at least minimized thanks to my speech, "Right, I'll fight believing in you, for taking us this far. I'll fight that Knightmare and win." I couldn't have that, I needed to stop her.

"Not this time Kallen, you need to retreat and meet up with the others at the warehouse. I have already set a plan underway to stop all of this from continuing."

"Alright, I'm heading there now." Sighing in relief, I put the communicator down but don't turn it off just in case another communication can be heard. Nothing does though and I simply wait until it was finally time to end this, when Lelouch forces his brother to stop this fighting and when Lelouch kills him as well.

 **And that's chapter 2. What did you all think; was I a little rushed in the confrontation between Lelouch and my OC, was it believable. I think it was believable seeing as how the guys just now realizing the ramifications of Lelouch's actions in real-life and not a cartoon.**

 **As always, follow, favorite, and review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinjuku Ghetto battle was finally over, the surviving Japanese were being treated equally in the Britannia medical facilities, Prince Clovis was dead, and now I sat on Lelouch's bed while said person sat on a chair opposite of me with a sharp look in his eyes.

"So tell me, what did you mean by my death?" That was the question that had been bugging Lelouch, I knew it had been but he hadn't said anything till now when his sister was in bed and his maid, Sayako, was unable to hear us.

"I don't want to tell you." I really didn't, how was I supposed to explain that his actions cause his own death in a little less than 2 years time.

"I see, if you don't want to tell me then I'll make you tell me." I see Lelouch's Geass activate but I held no fear of anything happening. This reaction seemed to confuse Lelouch but I wasn't willing to leave him confused.

"Your powers only one time per person. Any more and it doesn't work at all." If possible, Lelouch's frown becomes deeper.

"So you're willing to reveal a limitation to my power but you aren't willing to reveal how I somehow get myself killed.

"Pretty much, yeah; In fact I would be willing to help you avoid it but you would need to trust me."

"Oh, and why should I trust that you'll help me when I don't even know the full truth."

"Time travel logic."

"Huh?"

"Time travel logic. While not exactly time travel, I still know the future and if I reveal too much too soon, it can change things too much and make what I know useless in the end."

"Hmm," Lelouch leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs with a look of understanding. "That does prove problematic to how useful you can be."

"What do you mean by useful. I already said I'd be willing to help but even before then, you mentioned how I would be useful."

"Oh that, well I was planning on you acting as my double so that no one suspects the truth after you told me that I would become a feared, masked terrorist named Zero."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Scratching the back of my hand, I looked at the zero clothes I was wearing as well as the Zero helmet that laid next to me on the bed. "Where does that leave us then."

Lelouch said nothing and got to his feet and walked over to stare out his window in thought. When he was finally done, he turned and held his hand out to me as if to take it, "I will take your help, I will take your knowledge, and with both, we shall avoid the death that I am destined." Smiling slightly at the hammy acting, I stood as well and moved to grasp his hand in a handshake.

"Don't forget making the world a gentler place for Nunnally." Lelouch's smile seemed to turn gentler at me saying this.

"Yes, that as well." Pulling his hand away, he moved to the bed and picked the Zero helmet and placed it on his nightstand.

"So tell me, Lelouch, what is wrong with your Geass that makes it stay active all that time." Realizing that I had all but forgotten I had an active Geass, I quickly cover my eyes and start searching my pockets for something I hoped that I still had. Feeling in my pockets, I found the case I had been hoping for and removed the purple contacts from the case and placed them in my eyes. When I had finished, I could see the confusion on Lelouch's face.

"Sorry about that, when I came over they just stayed active. Now I'll need to permanently wear lensed contacts to suppress the Geass power. The same thing will happen to you in the future as well.

"Hm, interesting." Nodding my head, I realize something that Lelouch had said.

"You called me your name again. I already told you my name so quit calling me you."

"Well what else can I call you without coming off as crazy when I look at myself every time I talk to you."

"I don't know, Zero maybe; then at least you'll remember it when people talk to you when you're Zero." Lelouch nodded his head before standing up. While doing so, he made his way over to his cabinet and pulled out a sheet from it and placed it on the floor as well as a blanket and pillow before standing up and gesturing to it.

"It's not much but it's the best I can do without alerting people to you."

"That's okay, I honestly don't mind." Saying this, I take off the Zero outfit and get under the sheets ready to go to bed. Lelouch seemed the same as well before he used a nearby remote on his desk to turn out the lights in his room and let us fall asleep.

Doing so was hard though as the thoughts of what might happen tomorrow made it a slow task for my mind to finally rest.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Morning came and I slowly opened my eyes expecting to wake up back home in my bed but instead, I find myself still lying on the floor of the Lelouch's room at Ashford Academy, I was still in the world of Code Geass. This meant that all the lives lost yesterday were actually gone, forever stuck in C's world with the rest of the collective unconscious.

Feeling sick at the thought, I cover my mouth and race to the nearest bathroom and dry heave into the toilet. Unable to stop, I simply continue doing so for many minutes later until knocking could be heard coming from the door, pulling my attention away from the act and allowing me time to breathe and get my act together.

"Lelouch, is that you; I thought you already went to school?" It was Nunnally, Lelouch's sister.

Eyes wide in fear, I try to think of something to say before settling on the one thing that could possibly get me out of this mess. Telling the truth, or at least a half-truth.

"Sorry, Nunnally but I don't feel so well. I might have to skip class for today." I tried to sound pitiful in hope of selling my act more and Nunnally seemed to buy it.

"Oh, that's too bad. I heard that a classmate of yours was coming back today."

"Is that so, I had no idea."

"Yeah, I heard from some of my friends that it would be a girl." Feeling slightly better at this point, I make sure to make plenty of noise while getting up off the floor. "Oh, right, you don't feel well. I forgot. I'll be sure to let Sayako know while she takes me to school. Goodbye, big brother."

"Goodbye Nunnally, have a nice day." I heard her motorized chair move away from the door and the unknown tension that I had been slowly gaining finally dissipated as I breathed a sigh of relief.

Washing up, I relief I was still standing around in my boxers and quickly headed back to the room while making sure nobody was around to see me. Making it, I made to grab my zero outfit but saw that it was gone, no longer laying on the floor and in its place was a note. Picking the note up I began to read it.

 _ **I have taken the liberty to hide the Zero suit. For clothes, simply use my everyday clothes for the time being. If you feel that there is something you need to call me about, use the school line and call my personal cell.**_

That was all it said before I flipped the note over to find the number in question. Picking up the school line as I did so, I called Lelouch.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hey, Lelouch, I'm just calling to let you know that you sister almost found out about so I had to pretend you were sick." I can hear Lelouch sigh on the other end.

"Very well, I'll make sure to remember that when I return home. Until then simply stay where you are and out of sight until I have better plan to deal with this problem."

"Alright," I was ready to hang before something came to mind. "Hey, have you had a chance to talk with the new girl in your class, Kallen Stadtfeld is her name."

"No I haven't but I was planning on asking her later. Why, is there something I need to know?" Knowing how Kallen would react if she ever found out at the moment, I figured it would be best to nip that threat in the bud for now.

"Yeah, she's the pilot. You can ask her why later with your Geass. After that though, tell her normally that she shouldn't mention Shinjuku."

"...Why?"

"Just trust me, this will help in the long run. Oh, and when classes finally end, try and get her to come to the dance hall."

"Alright." That was the last thing he said before he hung up, leaving me with nothing to do in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

With nothing to do for the majority of the day, I had become extremely bored, so much so that I had almost contemplated jumping out the window and start exploring more of the campus; I didn't though as there would be the chance of someone deciding to cut class and spot me while I explored. With that in mind, I was stuck in Lelouch's room for the remainder of the day, thankful that Sayako the maid never entered the room for any purpose. If she had, I don't think I could have hid from a ninja of her caliber and not be found at some point.

Eventually, my boredom came to a close near the latter half of the evening, some minutes after the school-wide final bell had finally rung, a ruckus could be heard as voices were screaming and something large hitting the floor. Nothing happened after that though until sometime after that, the sound of light steps could be heard and an irate Lelouch showed up, glaring at me from his open door.

"You said you would help me, how does risking my identity to a terrorist help me in any shape or form?"

Instead of answering though, I asked a question of my own, "Is Kallen taking a shower yet?" This question seemed to surprise Lelouch.

"What, how did you know she needed to take one?" I couldn't help but smile at his dumbfounded face.

"T.V. show remember."

"How does your stupid show equate to you knowing that Kallen would need to take a shower, what does her taking a shower have to do with anything?" Getting up from my spot on the bed, and leaving the comfortable spot I had obtained after hours of searching for it, I headed over to Lelouch's dresser to grab some clean clothes.

"Because, Lelouch, Kallen needed to get drenched in champagne from Rivalz's attempt at partying so you can displace any future doubt she might have in the future that you're the real Zero." Finding a clean shirt and pants, I walked over and handed them to the still confused Lelouch as I continued, "I wanted you to use your Geass on her so that A: She never has to worry in the future after she becomes your ace pilot for the Black Rebellion And B: Because even if you didn't ask her those questions, it would be likely that she'll connect the dots with your future late night activities."

At this point, Lelouch seemed to understand to a degree, probably only confused at how I could think up all of this before him, but it still didn't dissuade a hint of worry that seemed to mar his features. "If this is all true, then what happens next, how do I get out of this predicament that you put me in."

"Well, the way you did it before was Geass Sayoko to use play a recording of your voice telling her to meet you at the broken tower. Unfortunately, though, you get real close to death because of it."

"What, how?"

Surprised by his surprise, I don't answer at first before collecting myself enough to answer, "She'll ask you hand her a make-up pouch, the pouch will have a hidden blade in it that she'll have open to use on you if she deems you a threat to her identity as a student as a terrorist." Lelouch says nothing at this point as he looked to be in thought at what to do next. After a few seconds, he looks up while giving me a definitive stare like he had a plan.

"I see then. We'll go with the original plan that I created before but instead of using a Geassed Sayoko, I'll be the one to call while you try and dissuade Kallen that you are Zero."

"What?" I didn't know what to say at that, but Lelouch already seemed prepared to answer questions to my confusion while he handed the clothes back to me.

"While it is unfortunate, I cannot run the risk possibility of this plan not working. If she does indeed try anything, I'll be able to remove her from the premises, by force if necessary."

"Why would you say that Kallen will fall for this, trust me I've seen it happen."

"That may be true, but with the goals I have in mind and possibility of death being so close, I can't risk my own life in such a way should something go wrong."

"How could it go wrong, this is your plan we're talking about here, it already worked." Lelouch smiled at this point.

"If you believe in this plan so much then it should be no problem for you to trust in it yourself." I didn't know what to say to that, he had me. While I didn't like the thought of putting myself at risk, Lelouch probably liked it less so since he didn't actually come up with the plan himself right now and has no real reason to trust any plan I try and tell him about when his only basis is a short Geassed conversation and the chance of missing being attacked by Lancelot when he had no idea if it would actually find him or not. Sure it was a little douchebaggy of him to pull this after we already shook hands but I saw this as another way; If I pulled this off, then he would have no reason to not trust me.

With a sigh, I took the clothes, "Fine, but wait a few minutes before calling. I don't want you calling a minute before I actually show up and she gets spooked." Lelouch nods before stepping out of the way.

"Very well then. In 5 minutes, I'll call and tell Kallen where to go. That'll be enough time for you to head down the hall to the bathroom near the student council's office and leave you with a minute to spare."

"Thanks." Stepping out of the room, I take a deep breathe and head out, only to turn back and peak my head back into the room, "How do I find the bathroom?"

With a quick set of directions, I head out quickly, with a surprising two minutes left to spare. Not wishing to just stand outside the door and wait, I prepared myself for another round of improv and entered the bathroom and see the silhouetted form of Kallen's naked body.

Realizing how close I was to a real, physically attractive, naked woman, I couldn't help blushing while looking away from the curtain, instead focusing on the basket where I was to put the clothes.

"You sure came back quickly with those spare clothes, did you run all the way back to the girl's dorms."

"No, they're actually a set of mine. Due to Nunnally disabilities, it would be hard for her to live in the dorms so Milly and her grandfather let us sleep here in the student council building." Yes, I totally nailed it, not perfect but still good enough.

"I see..." Realizing that she might be getting a little creeped out by me just standing there saying nothing, I make to leave the bathroom and catch her attention.

"I'll be seeing you later then."

"No, wait." That was what I was expecting, in a second she would tell me to get the pouch but I had to wait for her to tell me. "Do you think you could hand me that pouch over there." Seeing her hand come out from behind the curtain while pointing to the bathroom sink, I do as she asks but makes sure to not hold on to tightly just in case I somehow triggered the knife.

Looking away in sheer embarrassment and a little modesty for her sake, I put my hand inside and present her the pouch, she doesn't take it immediately though. "This isn't the school uniform."

Crap, she was right, I was just wearing so lounge clothes that I had grabbed from Lelouch's room, I had to think fast. "Y-yeah, it's silly but I couldn't stand being in that stuffy uniform much longer so I changed into some regular clothes before coming here."

"I see." She takes the pouch, I begin taking my arm out of the shower. Before I could do so though, I felt a vice-like grip clamp down onto my arm, stopping me from moving. "Lelouch, what did you mean when you said not to mention Shinjuku." I could vaguely hear the shearing sound of her knife opening and had to suppress all my fear at this moment and act like nothing was wrong. Luckily, I had line to use to help me out of this mess at the moment.

"You've been out sick haven't you. I figured that because of this you didn't get out much and didn't hear much of the news about the Ghetto. I was warning you not to mention it because some of the guys in the class found some horrible pictures of dead Japanese people. Men, women, Children, they don't care and I didn't want you to see it." A little hammy compared to what Lelouch actually said but I could live with it. Expecting her grip to loosen, I was surprised when it got tighter, almost to the point of hurting.

"You said Japanese, not elevens." Crap, another thing I missed by mistake and I didn't have anything to say about it.

Luckily, I didn't have to as the phone began to ring. Acting quickly, I point it out, "I should really answer that, someone else might pick it up if I don't." I feel the grip loosen only slightly and I stretch my arm to reach the surprising far away phone and answer.

"Yes, hello. This is Lelouch Lamperouge speaking."

"Zero, give me a sign that you're in position." Doing as he said, I thank the lord that these phones were very private even when up close and didn't sound like old smartphones where everyone could hear what the other person was saying on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I have Kallen Stadtfeld here with me. Do you need something from her."

"Good, pass the phone over now and I'll take it from here." Doing as I was told I pass the phone into the shower for Kallen to grab and start her own conversation with the real Lelouch.

"Yes, who is this…. What just who are you….how did you stop that cease fire!" The curtain opens up more at this point and I couldn't help but look at the glistening wet skin of Kallen before catching myself and turning away with a bright blush back on my face. When Kallen finally pulled the phone away and handed back to me, I take it and put it back into place while beginning my last set of words needed to seal the deal that I knew nothing.

"What were you talking about when you mentioned Ceasefire?"

"Oh, I uh."

"Is it some kind of online game or something. I wouldn't be surprised if you played them while you were stuck at home."

"Right, that's it, just some silly games… Now, why did you say Japanese instead of elevens." Crap, she remembered that. Thinking quickly now that I had a few seconds to relax, I came up with a hopefully good answer using the tried and true method of telling half-truths.

"Well, back when I was still a kid, my parents decided they wanted us to move to Japan instead of living in Britannia. For a while, we weren't liked very much but I made a good friend after a while and I just and I just can't bring myself to degrade them with such a derogatory slur by calling them elevens and I try to call the people by their real name whenever I can get away with it." Kallen seemed to buy it and let my arm go free.

"That's a really nice thing for someone like you to say." Not wanting to pressure her after her slip up of saying someone, I try to thank her only to realize a I'm turning my head and she still hadn't closed the shower curtain.

Seeing the full naked front of her body, I could feel my blood pressure spiking and in hope of not having an anime-esque nose bleed actually occur, I quickly turn away. Kallen realized this as well and I could hear her embarrassed scream before she closed the curtain.

"PERVERT!" Running out of the bathroom, I yell back a quick apology and exit. Upon doing so, I catch my breath from the sudden excitement and relax against the wall. As I do so, I notice movement to my left and see that it is a struggling Lelouch trying to catch his breath.

"I made it now head back to my room before she gets out." Extremely willing to do so, I start in his room's direction before catching myself and whispering back.

"I can't, she saw me wearing different clothing, if she sees you still wearing the uniform she'll know something's up."

"Oh come on." It was at this point that the water from inside the bathroom could no longer be heard. Panicking, I look for somewhere to put Lelouch before finally just throwing open the nearby windows and helping toss Lelouch out them into the bushes below. With a rustle from Lelouch, I miss Kallen opening the door until she speaks up.

"What are you doing." Going rigid, I turn to face while staying in direct line of sight of the open window while I had a nervous smile on my face. My smile was received by an embarrassed, blushing Kallen.

"Nothing really, I just uh, needed a bit of fresh air after that little accident. The one I won't ever speak of if you know what I mean." She does and doesn't say a word. With nothing said between either of us, I knew I needed to fill the space somehow. "Why don't I give you a short tour while we walk to the council room."

"Huh, sure yeah that sounds ok." Taking a few steps in one direction, I planned on leading her the most direct route to the council room I could since I just have to head in the opposite direction I came to reach it.

With no words exchanged between us, even though I said it would be a tour, we soon reach council room where a very familiar new bulletin was on seen to be on air for everyone to watch.

 **Hello again everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter I brought you and I have to apologize for not leaving you a quick message in my last chapter. The reason for that is because I had to write the second half on my phone and I didn't have a lot of time to do it.**

 **Anyways back to the chapter at hand, I hope you al can see the changes that are taking place because of Zero's (The name of my character when Lelouch and real-Lelouch are together or talking with each other) introduction and the possible problems to occur in the future. If you're enjoying it, I hope for you all to spread the word about this fanfiction to some of your friends so they can enjoy it as well.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all next time**

 **(P.S. I'm going to be busy this week so I won't be able to write anything. If I don't write anything by next Monday though, be sure to send me a P.M. telling me to get off my lazy ass and continue this story since I have a bit of a problem remembering stuff sometimes. Remember though, on next Monday, not the 30th.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The act of trying to be surprised even though you already knew what to expect was much harder than I thought it would be when I entered the council room to see the news bulletin that proclaimed Suzaku the murderer of Prince Clovis. It wasn't just that though as I also had to console a worried Nunnally while telling her that Suzaku did nothing wrong and not tipping off everyone else, especially Kallen to what I actually knew. After a decent length of questioning and debate with the others of what would happen and such, everyone soon left while leaving me to take Nunnally to bed.

With no other choice, I did so, thankful that I remembered where it was after my first time entering the large maze of a building. Finding the door with only a little trouble, I quickly took Nunnally inside and set about putting her to bed. In all that time, Nunnally hadn't said a word and it was beginning to worry me, fake look-alike version of her brother I may be, I still cared for her somewhat after watching her for so long back in my world.

"You've been awfully quiet Nunnally, is it because of the news?"

"Huh," Nunnally seemed surprised by me speaking for some reason but I chalked it up to simply catching her off guard while she was in thought. "Yes, I suppose so. I just can't believe Suzaku would do something like that. I don't want to believe it really but the news said that he was the culprit."

"Yes, the news did say that, but it never released the evidence as to why the government thinks that in the first place. In time, the real culprit will come to light and everybody will see that Suzaku didn't do a single thing wrong."

"But what if they can't, what if they can't find any other evidence and Suzaku still goes to jail anyway, or worse, get executed." Seeing the worry visible on her face, I pet her head gently in hope of calming her down.

"Then we'll just have to let people know that nothing happened. After all he did for us, why wouldn't we help in the end."

"You don't mean giving up our identities do you?" Their identities, the fake last name of Lamperouge that hid the last name of prince and princess of Britannia. Could I really put their lives on the line just like that?

"Yes, but I would make sure you are never found, so you are never used as a pawn in schemes of our father once again. I swear it." I answered without any trepidation. I may not truly be a Vi Britannia, but I still had a stake in all this now.

My answer seemed to placate Nunnally and she smiled softly before she grabbed onto my hand.

"Thank you, Lelouch, I was almost worried for a second that you were acting strange but I know that only you can be so thoughtful. Before you go, can hold onto your hand while I fall asleep?" Smiling even though she couldn't see it, I grasp her hand with my other and answer gently so as to not keep her up too long.

"Sure, take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." When Nunnally's breathing finally began to relax, I couldn't help but feel guilty at the precious moment between brother and sister I just took from Lelouch.

The guilt didn't have a chance to last long though as I noticed the door to Nunnally's room open slightly, allowing me to see the partial face of Lelouch.

Removing my hand from Nunnally's slack grip, I headed to the door and left the room while shutting the door behind me quietly. When I turned to face Lelouch, he once again had a look of annoyance on his face but with the added bonus of dirt smeared on his cheeks and some twigs sticking out from his hair giving the original serious sight a more comedic look that almost made me chuckle. Luckily I stopped myself in time and followed after the beckoning Lelouch back to his room. When we finally arrived, he set about meticulously removing the twigs from his hair and throwing them to the floor.

"I will concede now that you were speaking the truth when you said you knew what you were telling me. Henceforth I will trust your judgments and decision making in helping my plans, but only on one condition. Never again will you leave me to discover something as serious as Suzaku Kururugi being alive even though I saw him shot in the back." It seemed as though Lelouch figured out my thought process in his little "detour" and was beginning to trust me somewhat now but if I wanted him to trust me completely I would need to tell him everything. But would telling him everything, at least the immediately important stuff, really be for the best. I had no idea how he would react if he found out Suzaku was the Lancelot pilot and about ready to be executed. Sure he would probably save him but what about after, how do I know he wouldn't just use his Geass sooner and change everything in his attempt to alter the future to his benefit.

With no real way of knowing, I could only trust that he wouldn't try and beat what I was already doing, and took a seat next to him, "Fine, I'll tell you more stuff that you'll need to know. I won't be easy to swallow that and it might ruin things if I tell you too soon but i'll still do it just to show that I'm committed to helping you, if only indirectly." Taking a breathe, I gather my thoughts before explaining, "Yes Suzaku is alive, and he will continue to stay alive, acting as the secondary main character to everything that is about to happen. The only catch though is that he was the one who piloted the Lancelot and he will continue to do so, acting as your main adversary in the coming war."

Lelouch says nothing, instead, he simply gets to his feet and walks close to his chess board and picks up a white knight piece before hurling it towards the wall in anger, "How can that be possible. For my own friend to act as my enemy when I'm fighting for Japan?" Seeing this anger, I quickly get in front of Lelouch as he seemed willing to do more unnecessary violence to the knight piece on the floor.

"His opposition is key though. If he doesn't fight against you, he won't get to meet princess Euphemia and help her create the Special Japanese Administration Zone." Saying that puts Lelouch at a pause.

"What do you mean Euphemia?"

"I mean your sister, you know, the impulsive, yet sweat, pink haired girl who just wants the best for everybody, the first girl you may have ever loved. That Euphemia" Lelouch backs away slightly at that with wide eyes.

"I've never told anyone that before." Seeing him not about to destroy a wooden chess piece anymore, I relax while nodding my head.

"There's a lot more that you haven't said, yet I still know it." Moving to pick up the piece I place it back into position and take my seat back on the bed. "When I told you that I know this world as a cartoon, what did you think I meant."

"I …. don't know, honestly." The response wasn't what I had hoped for but it was the one I got.

"Well, like I said, I know things, more than you do such as enemies you'll make, allies you'll find, and even possible loves you'll meet. All this only happens though if the story I know follows its normal path with little deviance. Otherwise, your life, your ending, could end up a lot worse than it already did." Lelouch nods slightly before picking up his chair and sitting across from me.

"What do I need to do then to make everything go right?" Something in his voice told me that is was all over with, his surprises at my knowledge, his dismissal of my abilities, even his skepticism of my motive, all of it gone now; and the Lelouch Vi Britannia, Demon Emperor of the world, was finally willing to listen. I held nothing back for what needed to happen next.

Smart as he is, I didn't feel like letting him change up the story just yet. Until something went wrong, we'll just need to play it by the book, or in this case, script until I felt something needed to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" My attention was pulled away from the television that broadcasted the live performance of Zero and his admittance to killing Prince Clovis by the unanswered question from a very familiar green haired witch. Having expected her, I had already put Nunnally to bed and simply waited.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the guy you made a contract with."

"No, you're not." The sound of a gun cocking could be heard telling me that I needed to defuse the situation quickly. Deciding to play it cool, I held my hands into the air to show I was unarmed.

"Fine, you got me. I'm not Lelouch, I'm Zero, or at least that's what Lelouch calls me. You could say that I'm a well-informed partner of Lelouch to help both him, Japan, and even you C.C." I glance to see that C.C. had a surprised look on her face but it was quickly schooled with a look of uninterest.

"I highly doubt you're that well informed. Not even Prince Clovis and all of his methods could get a peep out of me for you to find anything worth of value."

I nod slowly, "You're right, Clovis didn't figure out much like he had hoped. That doesn't mean I haven't."

"Oh, and just what do you happen to know about me." I could hear the mocking tone in her voice quite easily but paid it no mind.

"Well, I could always tell you that your current wish is for someone to take your code so you can die, you raised a Chinese boy named Mao who became obsessed with you, and that you're one of two codes needed to complete the Ragnarok connection so you can kill god in the world of C. Honestly, the only thing I don't know for sure is your name. Give me some time though and I'll know even that."

My act seemed to anger her as she quickly got in front of me, blocking my view of Lelouch making his escape, and held the gun right between my eyes. If I hadn't already used the bathroom earlier, I would have undoubtedly pissed my pants by now. Because I hadn't though, I kept the act and smiled condescendingly straight into her confused eyes. "I'm quite curious, did you pick up this gun off of one of the purebloods dead bodies after they killed themselves, or did you just pick it off of some random soldier you found lying dead in the street," She didn't answer. Sighing overdramatically, I put a hand to my face and cover my right eye. The motion threw off C.C. aim but it allowed me to remove a contact lens while she couldn't it happening. Once off, I pull my hand away and show the permanently activated geass.

Not expecting much of reaction from showing her, I was somewhat surprised when she chuckled, "You think your Geass will have any effect on me? You say you only need my name but it appears you need to know more than that if you thought your power would work on me."

"Who said I wanted to use it." Acting quickly, and poking my eye in the process, I pull the contact from my other eye to show both fully activated. The sight surprised C.C. from what I could tell and I could slightly hear the sound of the gun shaking in her hand. Not wasting any time, I capitalized on her obvious hesitance. "Yes C.C., I have a fully matured Geass and I could grant your wish here and now. Save you from your eternal hell that is your life, and take your code in the process as well."

"H-how did it mature so fast, I never gave you a geass in the first place and none of His experiments should have reached that phase. They never reach that phase, he can't risk it." I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"Would you believe me if I told you I bought them?" The confusion on C.C. face told me she wouldn't so I simply reached into my pocket and withdrew the phone that Lelouch had bought me in case of emergencies and dialed Lelouch's number.

After about the third ring I heard the tell-tale click of someone picking up the phone but no one answered. "Hey, just wanted to let you know, C.C. finally dropped by. Hurry up and do your little bargain already and get back here quickly. From the ways things are going, I don't think she can take much more." Hearing nothing on the other end, the phone hung up without warning and I put the device back into my pocket.

Focusing back on C.C., I found her to now be sitting in one of the nearby chairs with her gun resting in her lap and a complacent yet stern look on her face. Seeing this, I knew it would only be a matter of time until Lelouch showed up again and I was left having to stall until then. Luckily I had the perfect idea on how to do so thanks to spending some time with Nunnally.

"So, do you know how to make Origami cranes?"

 **I know these last two chapters haven't been the best, and this one is probably my worst so far, but in my defense, I was planning something big but because I tried to work while I was away I forgot how I was going to do it. Thankfully now I can focus more on this story and slowly bring it up in quality and get back into the groove of doing so (Writing's hard if you stop for over a week and can't get close to a computer for more than an hour).**

 **Also, expect more involvement for Zero in later chapters and not just these simple talking chapter between characters.**

 **As always Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one**


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's see, a fold here, a tuck there, and done; a perfect origami crane." C.C. Chuckles as she continues her work on her own crane.

"Yes, and it only took you a hundred tries to get it right."

"Hey, I just learned how to do it today. I haven't hundreds of years to practice alright." Grumbling, I grab one of my aforementioned "tries" and began to unfold it and start again. Before I could start with the refolding though, the sound of the main door opening caught my attention. Within seconds Lelouch entered the room with a sour look on his face, not even caring about C.C. arrival. "I take it he still said no."

Lelouch says nothing and I simply go back to my work, "I told you already that he's too set in his ways at the moment. You need to give him some time so he can see the real truth of the inner core of the Britannian society. If all goes right you might even get to show him your self."

As I spoke, I noticed C.C. intense face trying to figure out what was going on; between my hidden again Geass and the appearance of the real Lelouch, I doubted she would get the answer anytime soon. "How are there two of you?" Her question wasn't directed at me but rather at Lelouch who was still brooding in his seat.

"Long story short, C.C., this clone is actually a clone. He's more of a look-alike who just so happens to have knowledge from the future as well."

"I see, and this clone is a by-product of your Geass then."

Lelouch shook his head no, "As far as I can tell, my Geass and his appearance have no bearing on each other. The only connection we have in that regard is that he has the enhanced form that you supposedly need to complete your wish."

"I bet he also explained why that is then."

Again, another shake of his head, "No, I asked him about that but he simply said that it would be best that I find out for myself when the time is right. It's annoying and I can't use my Geass on him again so I simply have to trust him for know."

Getting somewhat tired of being ignored, I decided to but in on the conversation "I thought we went over this already. I have the knowledge you need and I've proven myself to be truthful in the information I give haven't I?"

"Yes, you have, Zero; And I have many plans to utilize your knowledge to its fullest. That is if you were more willing to divulge the information you have."

"Well you see, I would tell it to you but for right now it won't matter. Trust me when I say that you'll know when you need my help. For now, I'm just a passive observer with tidbits here and there to help you along so this doesn't get all drawn out.

"I see." It was C.C. who spoke before getting to her feet and walking inwards towards the bedrooms.

"Hey, where are you heading?" Lelouch followed after, most likely to figure out what she was planning on doing now, while I stayed behind to focus back on the origami. I was going to fix all my mistakes even if it took all night.

 **The Next Morning**

"Big Brother, hey big brother wake up."

Jumping at the rocking motion on my body, I rubbed the sleep out of my eye to see that I had fallen asleep at the table with a table covered in dozens of paper cranes and dozens more crumpled balls of paper.

"Huh, where am I?"

"You fell asleep at the table Lelouch. You spent all night making paper cranes. I can't help but wonder if you have a wish in mind." Turning to face Nunnally as she giggled, I chuckle as well at my own silly act. Noticing movement from the kitchen as I do so, I see a fully dressed Lelouch in his civilian clothes and not making a sound. Figuring he had plans for today, I made no reaction to his presence and focused back on Nunnally and gave her a pat on the head.

"I guess you could say I have a wish but it'll take more than just some cranes to make it a reality."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Ah, ah, ah, If I told you that, it wouldn't come true then."

"Ha, ha, silly Lelouch that only works for birthday wishes."

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you."

"Aw, you meanie, I really wanna know."

"Don't you have school to attend."

"Don't you as well."

"I do, in fact, I should get cleaned up before Shirley decides to come over and force me to attend." Giving another pat to her head, I leave the room, making note of how Sayoko was just outside dusting off some of the nearby decors.

"Morning Sayoko."

"Good morning master." while the greeting would be considered warm in most situations, It sounded somewhat clipped for some reason. Ignoring it in favor of heading to the bedroom, I saw C.C. was still sleeping in Lelouch's bed and a clean pair of clothes laying on the dresser. Taking them I headed to the bathroom to finish my morning rituals.

 **A Quick Shower Later**

"Ah, that felt nice." Rubbing the last of the water from my hair I put on my uniforms overcoat and head out the door, barely catching Nunnally as Sayoko took her to school.

"Have a good day Lelouch!"

Smiling, I turn and wave back, "You too Nunnally, keep an eye on her Sayoko and don't let her get into to much trouble will you."

"Of course Master." Nodding, I turn back around and race for school with a smile on my face. Because Lelouch decided he wanted to go out today, he was going to miss out on a very unexpected meeting. Or rather it would be unexpected if I didn't already know who was showing up today.

With just a hop skip and a jump, I reached class just in time for the final bell to ring and my lungs just about to give out. 'Note to self, go to the gym more".

Taking my seat beside Rivalz who made a joke at my expense. I gave a small laugh and watched as the teacher took her place at the front of the class while looking a little uneasy.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student with us today." At the words new and student, the entire class quieted down in anticipation. "You can come in now."

In silence so quiet a pin could be heard, the door to the room opened and in walked Suzaku Kururugi, the White Death of Britannia.

"Hello everyone, my name is Suzaku Kururugi and I hope we can get along.

 **Closer and closer we get everyone, I hope you're all ready for when the action picks up.**

 **As always Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

The class was in complete silence at Suzaku's introduction and well into the midpoint of the day before whispers could be heard during breaks. I could barely make them out as too many people were talking at once but I could easily understand the message that was coming across, confusion and distrust. Suzaku seemed to understand it as well as his face hadn't changed from its blank expression ever since he had sat down. The look of it was killing me but I couldn't really do anything about it; how could I when Lelouch's and Suzaku's past was the least touched upon aspect of the show, and as much as I loved the thought of meeting Suzaku first it didn't help stop the unease that had been growing when I realized that Suzaku might realize I wasn't the real Lelouch.

"That eleven over there sure is quiet." Flinching at Rivalz unexpected comment, I was quick to nod my head. "What do you think he's thinking about."

"No idea, probably wondering why he's in a school filled with people who'll just shun him for being born in a different country and being accused of something he didn't do." I was surprised by what I uttered; I didn't mean to say it, much less say it to where anyone who was close could hear, but it still slipped out.

"Whoa buddy, you seem really touchy about it." Rivalz gained a look of thought at this point, "Now that you mention it though, you're probably right. Do you think we should talk to him and help him settle in better."

"Are you two nuts, he doesn't need you two sticking to him right now. He needs space to let everything sink in and get used to everything on his own." It was Shirley who spoke while leaning between Rivalz and I. Expecting this kind of attitude though, I was off-put by it like Rivalz was but it still didn't help since I wanted to just tell everyone Suzaku and Lelouch were friends and they could leave him alone.

"That's it."

"Huh, you say something, buddy?" Ignoring Rivalz words to the unconscious utterance of my epiphany, I got up from my seat and made my way over to the brown haired green eyed boy with a smile on my face, the smile of an old friend.

"It's been a while, Suzaku."

The surprise was clear as day on Suzaku's face, "Lelouch, what are you doing?" Smiling brighter so everyone could see it, I put an arm around the sitting boy's shoulder and give him a noogie.

"What, a friend can't say hi, it has been 7 years after all." The gasps around the room were very vocal to hear meaning my message had come across clearly. Pulling away, I keep smiling and act as though I releasing the heat from my collar with a quick pull. "We should catch up for old time's sake. What do you say?"

"Uh, sure, yeah." Nodding at his agreement, I headed back to my seat just as the bell for our next period was about to begin and as I listened to the teacher I cautiously brought my phone out and sent a short text to Lelouch consisting of the phrase "S.K. is here". That was the last thing I did before focusing completely on the class's schedule curriculum, one I barely understood seeing as how I came in during the middle of the year

'I should talk to Lelouch about that and see if he has any extra books I can read over to catch up with.'

After by the end of the final period, a short text caused my phone to buzz reading "Where?" Just as quickly, I responded, "Roof, head there now."

"Get out of school." Nodding to my phone, I start for the hallway that would lead to the roof but just before reaching the staircase and out of everyone's sight, I open the nearby window and climb out, thankful for Lelouch's skinny build. Once out, I was rewarded with a quick tumble into the bushes below but before I could even move to get up, an open hand appeared.

"Are you alright?" Confused by the hand, I look up to see a confused yet also concerned Kallen. Keeping cool, I took her hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the hand."

"Why did you climb out the stairway window?" Expecting her question, I still wasn't prepared to answer and simply said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, well you see, Rivalz decided it would be funny if he dared me to climb out a window. I didn't want anyone to see me do it so I went to the nearest empty place I could find and did.

"That seems kind of dumb." Her lackluster response would have made me face vault if it weren't for the fact that I was so nervous; So I simply laughed in response.

"Yeah, you could say that; but hey, what can you do." With nothing to say to each other now, we were left just standing in place, not sure what to say to each other. As this was happening though, I realized something strange, why was Kallen all the way over here, away from the school's entrance.

"So what brings you over here. It wouldn't be me would it."

"Huh?" Kallen's cheeks turned red at my assumption "W-what are you talking about, of course not!" She held a fist up and her previous sickly demeanor was replaced by her real attitude. In hope of not getting hit, I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just making a joke." My admittance and apology seemed to do the trick and she calmed down somewhat.

"Hmph." Seeing her like this I just couldn't help but make mention of her change in demeanor.

"Geez, for a sickly girl you sure can get angry really easy. If that keeps up, you might overexert yourself." Kallen seemed to realize what I was meaning and quickly changed her huffy attitude back to that of the sick school girl.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes."

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, In fact, if you weren't so sick I would almost wish you were more like that. It definitely makes you cuter. Well anyways, see you." Giving a hearty laugh at her embarrassment, I start running before she can react and head to the school council building before entering with a smile on my face, barely noticing my aching limbs from running across the campus.

Entering the building, I was greeted with the sight of Sayoko standing at attention in the center of the entrance hall. Surprised once again, I was unsure how to respond.

"Oh hi Sayoko, what are you doing here, where's Nunnally?"

"Nunnally is still in school and I felt it would be best to come back to the main building in time to greet you." again, the clipped tone was there and it was starting to worry me.

"Oh, is that right, well thanks then I suppose but you didn't have to." Unbuttoning my school uniform overcoat of a shirt, I started taking it off and walked past the, still at attention, maid. Before I could pass her though, a fist came flying out of nowhere knocking me to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"What the hell?" I was stopped from getting up by a knee in my back forcing me to stay where I was and a hand grabbing my scalp.

"I thought something fishy had been going on. Your act, while convincing to a degree, isn't very good in comparison to the real Lelouch Lamperouge; so I will ask you once. Where is he and what have you done with him?" The question was laced with the feeling of something sharp poking into my back. Most likely one of the ninja maid's kunai.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sayoko, why are you doing this?" Having my head held back and my neck bent at such a severe angle caused my voice to strain as I tried to talk.

"You know what I'm talking about, imposter. You act like the caring big brother that I'm used to seeing with Nunnally but I've been tracking you all day and noticed your erratic behavior. The most telling part of your act was that Lelouch doesn't pay attention in class." the kunai felt as though it would break the skin any second as it was pressed further.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had change of heart?" Instead of answering though, I was rewarded with a quick slam to the floor and the snap sound of my nose.

"AW SHIT THAT HURT!" Feeling blood start to pour from my nose, I started to freak out.

"I want the truth." Her voice was cold as ice and it sent shivers down my spine.

Unable to take much more abuse, my will crumbled, "Ok, ok, I'll talk."

"Good." Saying nothing else, the maid flipped me over and snorted for some reason.

"I knew it all along. You don't have the forethought to buy better contact lens contact lens."

"What?" The maid reached around my head and produced a single purple contact lens on her fingertip. Seeing this, I smiled in relief.

"What are you smiling about?" Her face was as serious as the blade in her hand but I didn't care.

"Nothing much, just don't hurt me." Saying that I could see the tell-tale signs of the Geass taking effect as Sayoko began to let me go.

"Of course Master. I'm sorry for my behavior." Her expression was blank now and she quickly reached down to help me up before producing a tissue from her front pocket and handing it to me. "Is there anything else you need?"

Still smiling and taking the tissue to clot my aching nose and reached down to pick up my now dirty contact. "No that's all. Thank you Sayoko." Picking up the contact, I stand back up to see a confused Sayoko.

"What did you do, how did you get up." Not holding a grudge against the loyal maid, I wave I start walking up the stairs and as I do so I can hear the sound of struggling. Looking back, I see Sayoko holding a kunai, ready to be thrown but she couldn't move her hand.

"If you wanna know, follow me and I'll show you the truth." I turn back around and hear a resigned sigh before the sound of footsteps followed behind me.

 **So what did you all think, was the actions of Sayoko done at a believable pace or was it too fast, do you like the addition of actual action or would you rather I wait until the better parts of the series, did anything strike you as odd about this chapter? these questions and more are yours to answer/ask in the reviews.**

 **As to reviews themselves: While I do honestly appreciate every single one of them, I would appreciate it more if guest reviewers made an account on this site or at least put down who it was by so I could thank any critiques that I receive, much like the one about stating who is talking from the last chapter.**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're lucky, you know that right. If She had hit you any harder, you might have needed to go to the nurse or hospital to realign it." As C.C. said this, she slapped an ice pack that she had retrieved from the kitchen onto my face, uncaring of my cringe of pain. "Oh suck it up you big baby."

Applying pressure to the bag with my own hand, I gave the green haired immortal a weak glare, "Yeah, I'll make sure to remember that in case any more ninjas decide they wanna spy on me." At saying that, I hear a clearing of a throat. The noise came from Sayoko who was sitting quietly at the table waiting for answers that I had promised her. "Oh, right, sorry." I look over to C.C. "Do you wanna explain it, or would you rather I do it."

"I think we should wait until Lelouch gets back before we explain anything, that way she might have a better chance of believing your story." Nodding at her reasoning, I smiled while looking at my lap where a sleeping Arthur could be seen on my lap while I stroked his back.

After minutes of silence between us, the door to the dining room opened and Lelouch entered wearing his the copy of the School uniform he kept in his bag and with an unimpressed look on his face, not even caring that Sayoko was sitting at the table with C.C. and I. Not saying a word, he took a seat at the end of the table. "I take it you've explained everything to her Zero?"

Before I answered him, I noticed a Sayoko with wide eyes looking between us though she was focusing mainly on me; most likely because I still had my left Geass showing since I didn't want to put a blood-soaked contact in my eye.

Ignoring her stare now, I shake my head to Lelouch's question, "No, not yet Lelouch. We were waiting for you to arrive before we began."

"I see, well then… who wants to go first?" C.C. stood at this before moving around to Sayoko.

"I highly doubt telling her will be the quickest way to explain it. Instead, I'll just implant the explanation you gave me into her mind." At saying this, Sayoko jumped from her seat and away from her C.C.

"What do you mean by implant?" Not wanting to have Sayoko freak out more than usual because of C.C. lack of tact, I took over from there.

"Nothing bad, she's simply going to use an ability of her's to access your memories and put her own within them. It'll be just one memory of Lelouch and I explaining everything to her."

"Since when did she have the ability to do something like that?" It was Lelouch who asked the question and I was glad to answer it.

"She's always had it, how else could she talk to you when she was trapped inside the capsule on the day that you met her."

"If she has this ability then, shy hasn't she used it sooner?"

"What do you mean, why would she have reason to use it before now?"Lelouch says nothing at this and simply relaxes back into his chair but with a look of intense concentration on his face as he watched the green haired immortal move closer to the, still unsure, Sayoko. Seeing as she wasn't calming down, I decided not to get up and help C.C. and get caught in any of the oncoming crossfire between a deadly Kunoichi and an immortal.

"I won't mess with anything else if that's what you're worried about," Said C.C. before she moved closer only to receive Sayoko continued movement away from her.

"I don't care, I already had something done to me by him," She pointed at me, "and I'm not in the mood to being messed with again."

"Not even to understand what's going on?" At saying this, Sayoko looked unsure to C.C.'s words. Seeing this herself, C.C. sprung into action by throwing herself at the made, trying to make at least one finger touch her. The act worked and the two went to the floor in an unexpected heap, not saying anything.

When someone finally spoke, it was Sayoko and she was much calmer sounding, "I see now." She gets up while helping C.C. to her feet before bowing to me. "I am sorry Zero-sama, I had no idea you held such importance." Standing up straight from her bow, she bows to Lelouch, "I am sorry for troubling you master, as well as leaving your sister unattended like I have. I will make sure to return to her at once."

"Thank you Sayoko." With Lelouch's apology taken, the maid finally left the room leaving just the three of us to discuss by ourselves.

"That went along better than I thought it would." Raising an eyebrow at C.C.'s statement, I said nothing and focused on Lelouch.

"So, did you and Suzaku have fun catching up?" I could tell I had struck a nerve by speaking and regretted my question instantly.

Instead of yelling like I expected him to, he instead kept a very calm and cool facade but the sarcasm was so heavy in his voice that you could taste it.

"Oh yes, we had a marvelous time catching up, exchanging emails, and generally being friends, in fact, we're such good friends that I apparently act like a fool in front of the whole class for everyone to see." Laughing nervously, I scratched the back of my head with my only free hand, causing Arthur to wake up and jump onto the table.

"Well, he wasn't feeling very accepted so I thought I would help speed the process along by showing everyone that one of the council members was friends with a Japanese," Lelouch says nothing before eventually sighing at my explanation.

"I suppose I can't fault you for trying to help then. If anything, it did the trick better than anything I could have come up with as many of the students asked me if they could meet him on my way to the roof." Not wanting to let him know how Suzaku was accepted the first time and how close he came to being discovered by the now awake Arthur, I said nothing.

With the room in silence once again, I looked at the clock and upon seeing the time my eyes widened at the time. Seeing it to be surprisingly late in the evening now, I quickly grabbed a nearby remote and quickly turned on the screen and flipped through the multitude of media and news channels. After a while, and ignoring the questions of both Lelouch and C.C. as to what I was doing, I finally found a channel talking about the future Viceroy of area 11. Shushing the two, I listened intently.

" _ **Yes Paul our sources were correct and the Goddess of Battle; Princess Cornelia Li Britannia has stepped forth to take the title of Viceroy of Area 11. From what we can gather from our overseas colleagues, she seems intent on not only suppressing the terrorist threat but also capturing and possibly interrogating the masked terrorist as to why he had killed our dearly missed and former Viceroy; Prince Clovis La Britannia.**_

 _ **That's all we know though and any more information obtained will in the future on the subject will be brought to you, dear viewers, as quickly as possible.**_

 _ **This is Channel 5 news and we'll be right back after these messages."**_

A commercial for Pizza hut soon played after the news network went dark. As this was happening, I looked back to Lelouch with a smile on my face to his combination of confusion and intrigue.

"While I appreciate you taking the time to help us discover the next Viceroy, I already had the suspicion that Cornelia would be the next in line to take the position of Viceroy." Unperturbed by his dissmisal, I keep smiling.

"I already knew that but I just felt that it would be nice to know for sure. After all, she'll be your greatest enemy for a while." At saying this, Lelouch's confusion subsided and his intrigue took center stage on his face.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, you can thank Suzaku for the most part but it helps that she's actually able to beat you in combat."

"Let me guess, you saw this in your show."

I nod sharply, "Yep, she tried to recreate the scenario of the Shinjuku Ghettos and draw you out. The act worked and you were almost captured because you don't really understand how different chess and actual combat actually are." I point over to C.C. "If it wasn't for her, you would have been taken alive and your plan would have been completely ruined.

I could see Lelouch's eyes quirk at my jab to his ability to strategize and command, but other than that he was perfectly fine, "Really now, then I guess I'll just have to plan ahead then."

"You can't just plan ahead Lelouch. By planning ahead, you still think that a battle should be equal." Seeing my words intriguing somewhat, I continued, "In battle, the point is not to be equal but to force the battle to tip in your favor. To take whatever measure you need and force the enemy to surrender."

"If I do that, then doesn't that mean you're okay with the "Throwing away of lives" as you called it." Expecting this kind of comeback, I smirk somewhat and stare Lelouch dead in the eye as I lean forward.

"I would expect someone as smart as you to not let that happen, especially if you know where the battle is going to take place." Neither of us says a word, leaving the room to be in complete silence. It was a tense situation, only lessened by the act of Arthur stretching and yawning in between us.

 **The Next Day**

"Oh yuck, I got sewage in my boot." Picking up my rubber rain boot, I could feel the sewer water sloshing in between my toes before I sighed and continue forward. As I do so, I reach into my pocket and bring out an old map. "Let's see, I was just at the main street and I need to go north. After that, I can find an exit a half mile away after that." Putting the map away, I continued forward, taking turns when needed through the tunnels and reaching my destination. Upon reaching it, I start climbing upwards onto some nearby pipes and reached into my bag to remove a block of a white putty-like substance known as C-4.

The act of attaching the putty to the ceiling was a bit of a struggle and it made me wish I hadn't been so forthcoming with the oncoming battle. "I just had to act smart when I had a useless Contact. Now I have to act as a stupid errand boy until I can get a new one." Finally attaching the plastic explosive, I hopped down and wiped the sweat from my brow, "Finally. Now to find some terrorists."

 **There you go everybody, Chapter 9 and not a moment too soon for everyone to read. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Before I sign off though, I have something to say.**

 **Hanz Gewher: Thank you for your opinion on how you felt the conversation between Zero and Sayoko felt weird to you. Because of this, I'll make sure to spend more time on thinking the conversations through more thoroughly and I hope you can see the improvements as you continue to read.**

 **As always Follow, Favorite and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You have your orders, now go." At my command, the last of the remaining terrorist faction based in the Saitama ghetto was under my control and were set about doing as I had ordered. Meaning in just a few short hours the entire area would only hold the terrorist remains and tons of empty buildings.

Grabbing my coat from a nearby rock pile, I stood up and made my way out of the decrepit warehouse, already hearing the sounds of warning gunfire in the distance as the terrorists drove people from their homes. Smiling at this, and trusting that no innocent person would get hurt, I gleefully made my way back to the sewer entrance and dropped below with only the open grate signifying I had ever been here. Once at the bottom, I quickly retraced my path through the sewer, being more mindful to watch my step and not receive a repeat of my trip into the ghetto.

After some time though, I couldn't help feeling nervous for some reason, like someone was following me. Not wanting to risk it, I pulled the pistol Lelouch had given me before I left from my pocket and held it up and pointing into the dark distance while flicking the switch for the under barrel light on. In a flash, the dark sewers were lit and nothing could be seen. Not wishing to chance it though, I called out into the distance. "Hello, is anyone down here?"

"Just me." A feeling of a hand touching my shoulder the sound of the soft voice made me jump in fright while moving away from the unexpected sensation and pointing my gun in its general direction, only to see that it was C.C. with her usual look of nonchalance.

"C.C., you almost gave me a heart attack." The green haired girl simply shrugged and I lowered my gun so as to not accidentally shoot her.

"It's not my fault you're so jumpy; I was just answering your question after all." Taking a moment to process what she had said, I realized something that should have been obvious.

"What are you doing here?" again, another shrug.

"I got bored waiting in that stuffy room so I thought I would take a stroll."

"Really, you wanted to take a stroll in plastic explosives lined sewer with a guy holding a gun going through and with no warning that you were planning on doing so? I don't buy it." I would have crossed my arms at this point but I still had a heavy bag in one hand and a gun in the other so the action was a no go for me. It didn't stop me from giving her my best look of incredulity.

"Believe what you will Zero, I was simply deciding to do what I wished."

Sighing at her attitude, I simply shrugged before turning once more and following my path back to the entrance I used to enter the sewer the first time. While I did this, I could feel the presence of C.C. following right behind me and much to close for my comfort. I wouldn't let it get to me though and simply ignored it for as long as I could. That wait was not long though before I couldn't take her strange presence any longer and turned to face her once more.

"Yes Zero, is there something you need?" Her face was still one of being a completely blank slate, untelling of whatever it was she was thinking. Considering what I did know about her though, and the time I had taken to think about it as I had been walking, I had a sneaking suspicion as to why she was here with me now.

"No, not really; I just have a feeling that the reason you're down here in these sewers is that there's something you need from me."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Staying clueless until the very end, this meant I needed to get straight to the point if I wanted any breakthrough in this conversation.

"Oh it could be anything really, maybe you want me to order you a pizza, buy you a pizza-kun plushy, or maybe even take your code and kill you." At the last suggestion, I could see her interest peeking through that blank expression of hers.

"You may be right, you do know who I am and what I want after all." I nod at her statement.

"Yes I do, I also know that taking your code now isn't what you truly want."

"Hmph, while I concede that you know much about me, your statement proves that you don't actually know me or what I truly want after all."

"I disagree C.C., your wish is to die, that much is true but you don't want to die now you want to die when the time is right when you'd have no regrets."

"I don't have any regrets." I knew she remembered Mao so her words only meant she was trying to play the tough girl act and trying to throw me off. I wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Really, you mean to say you've already forgotten about Mao; the boy you raised and then threw away after he proved too much of a problem for you." I could see that I had struck a nerve by saying what I had but I didn't care as I knew the real reason C.C. left wasn't out malice or disinterest.

"Be quiet."

"I can see that I wasn't wrong then and because of that, I can't take your code from you." With no more words, I continued onwards. Just as I was about to turn a nearby corner though I heard C.C. yell from where I had left her.

"What if I don't care what you think and simply force you to take my code." Her threat was nothing other than a bluff, she would never condone the act of forcing her hell on another like it had been done to her.

"Considering how betrayed you felt when the nun did it to you, I highly doubt you would be so willing to do it yourself." And with that, I continued on my way out of the sewer until my exit had finally been found and I exited onto the outskirts of the Britannia settlement.

Wiping off the grime of the sewer as best as I could and fixing my hat and coat into a more natural looking position, I began making my way back to the towering structure that was the Britannian settlement.

In no time whatsoever, I had reached one of the many checkpoints that lined the outer edges and showed my pass to enter the well-protected settlement. Before I could even set a foot past the lowered barricade, a low rumbling could be felt from deep within the rocky ground. Confused I looked around only to be completely amazed at the sight of a G1 command vehicle exiting a nearby vehicle gate with a large assortment of armored vehicles.

'Their going now, I thought we had at least a few days before the assault took place! If they go now while the terrorists are still working then they'll just gun them down and the plan will be ruined. Not to mention the scores of civilians still there will be shot on sight as well.' Acting without thought, I turned to the two, unmasked Britannian soldiers. "You two, get me something fast I can drive."

The two soldiers went to attention before saluting, "Yes your highness." The two then ran off before coming back well after the command vehicle had left and driving civilian motorcycle that looked to have been stolen due to their efforts to complete my command. Not caring though, I hopped onto the still running vehicle and revved.

'I may not know how to drive one of these but it can't hurt to learn on the fly.' Releasing the brake, the vehicle went flying after the well-armed convoy of military vehicles. As I focused though, I couldn't help but hope that Lelouch noticed Cornelia's actions sooner rather than later. "If I'm lucky, the terrorists will still listen to me when I get back."

 **There you have it people, even knowing everything that's going to happen doesn't help if you don't know when it happens. Because of this, anything that doesn't have specific or even general amounts of time being stated to have passed, it will just be one day after the next for the events of the show; that just a heads up for any of you all who are wondering why it's going so fast.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of crackling gunfire and booming explosives was ever present when I re-entered the, now hollow, and crumbling ghetto. It was like something seen in action-filled war movies but instead of witnessing the scene of carnage and destruction behind the safety of a television screen, I was now among it and traversing the dangerous environment with only a single pistol as my only form of protection.

Because of my lack of protection, I was forced to tread lightly among the ruins but the process was slow going and unlikely to get me to where I needed in a timely manner. With no other choice of transportation besides my long abandoned and stolen bike, I had no room to complain about it as it was my own choice to forgo the loud vehicle in hope of finding the terrorist and civilians without being spotted.

Climbing over rocks, shimmying along the walls of building, peaking along corners, and going prone at the sound of soldiers closing towards me was a harrowing amount of work for someone such as myself but I persevered as well as I could with the little training I actually had, I.E. being none, and tried to keep my focus. It was hard to do so though as my mind continued to return to its unanswered questions of as to why Cornelia and her forces were moving so quickly when she had just arrived the previous night before.

"I get that she wants to stop the terrorist quickly but less than a week after the first massacre in Shinjuku seems just absurd. Why didn't more people rise up after something horrible as that? A couple of weeks I could understand but 5 days?" Realizing I had devolved back to questioning the reason as to why everything was moving so fast, I focused back on my surroundings. Just in time too as the sound of soldiers running by caught my attention.

Acting fast, I pushed myself against the wall as far as I could and waited for the sound to disappear. When it seemed like I was in the clear I tried to relax but it was for naught as I heard the talking coming from nearby. "Sir, I think I saw movement in the alleyway; permission to investigate?"

"Fine but hurry so you can catch up. Take Ohara with you as well just in case."

"Yes, sir." Panicking, I held no idea as to what I could do and looked for some kind of exit to my situation. Nothing could come to mind except to run but that would prove to be fruitless as I was in a long and narrow alley that would leave me to simply be a fish in a barrel for the soldiers to gun down. My only choice of action was to try and enter one of the two buildings but the only entrance to be seen as a single set of windows right across from me.

Wishing there was some other way, I took a deep breath and charged the windows, feeding the glass break under the weight of my impact and shattering beneath me as I fell inwards. Ignoring the scapes that could be felt on my arms, I quickly got up and moved further inwards and hid among some nearby rubble to wait.

"You see anything?" It was the soldiers and they seemed to have reached my previous hiding spot of the alleyway now as they began searching nearby.

"Just this shattered widow."

"Think someone broke in this way?"

"No…. wait, I think I see something…. Yeah, I see flecks of blood on the shards. Someone must have come through here. Come on, we gotta find'em; it might be one of the terrorists."

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' That was the only word that went through my mind as the sound of glass pieces clattering nearby could be heard and the curses of the soldiers as they sounded as though they had been hindered by the sharp pieces.

With no other choice, I simply waited as I listened to the clatter of shards subsided leaving only the clatter of boots on the concrete to be heard as they grew closer and closer. Fearing for the worst and cursing my own stupidity for running right into an active war zone on purpose, I covered my face and waited for the end.

"What the? Hey, Ohara, get over here." I didn't move, hoping they had found something else to catch their attention but the feeling of someone grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to my feet dismissed the notion right away.

"What the hell, what's Britannian kid doing here?" Hearing Ohara's question I became confused and lowered my arms only slightly so as to see what was going on.

What I saw was a pair of soldiers wielding machine guns but holding them loosely in their arms, while the two just stared at me with their masked faces. My looking didn't last long though as the unnamed soldier pulled my hands away from my face to look directly in my eyes.

What are you doing here kid? You shouldn't be here." Hearing the concern in his muffled voice, I couldn't help but becoming slightly calmer to his question and began thinking much more rationally as to what was happening.

I wasn't in the middle of Clovis' active purging of the Shinjuku, I was in the middle of the unknown, and unexpected recreation made by Cornelia. I wasn't going to killed on sight just for being here, at least not yet. Thinking quickly, I gave my best impression of relief and gratitude.

"Oh thank god, Britannian soldiers. I was dared by my friends to go into these stupid ghettos. I had no idea the military was purging them. I was so afraid I would be killed that I tried hiding." Short and to the point with just a hint of rambling, just like a real traumatized person would act. Being as I was almost traumatized already, I kind of had an idea of how it went.

It was Ohara who spoke up first, "Stupid kid, you should've stayed in the settlement. Now we have to escort you back to the G1" At his words, I began to panic as that would ruin my hodgepodge of a plan to try and rally the terrorists, but the panic only increased at the sound of my phone going off.

Fumbling erratically at the unplanned call, I tried to hang up but it fell from my hand and to the ground at the feet of the unnamed soldier who had picked it up and answered it. Hearing the click of the phone accepting the call as the soldier held it to his ear, I couldn't help but swallow the last of my saliva nervously.

"Who is this?... I'll be the one asking the questions here. ...Lelouch, you say, well Lelouch I gotta say, that you almost got your friend here killed If it wasn't for noticing him, he might have been. … yeah yeah, save your gratitude for later. Right now I'm dealing with the mess you created so what do you want. … talk to your friend you say well I hate to break it to…. Important, fine but only a minute so hurry it up." The unnamed soldier handed the phone back to me and I took it carefully from his hands before pressing it my ear.

"Hello, Lelouch."

"You should have told me this was happening today. I thought you said it was happening in the next few." I would have loved to argue with Lelouch at the moment but considering the nature of it, I acted like the relieved friend.

"I'm safe, these soldiers say if I go with them, I can be at the G1 safe and sound."

I could almost hear the sound of Lelouch's gears turning as he tried to come up with a plan on the spot before he finally answered back, "Go with them and do what you can to hinder the G1 but make sure you're not seen by Cornelia. If she sees you I can't be sure I can get you out."

"Of course, everything's going to be fine." Saying that I pulled the phone away from my face and clicked it off began following the soldiers as they beckoned for me to follow them. Moving without a word, I gave a quick pat to my pocket where the pistol could be found and gave a short sigh of relief before nodding and doing so.

Being the last to exit the building, I saw that the one called Ohara was pressing the side of his helmet and speaking but it was too muffled for me to make out. When Ohara was finished, he pulled his fingers away and held his gun much more tightly. "The commander says we can escort the Civilian but we have to be quick about it and meet back up with them with the bravo squad when they deploy." The still unnamed soldier nodded in conformation and beckoned for me to follow after before taking off suddenly at a jogging pace.

Surprised by the sudden start, I quickly tried to follow after and could already feel the burning of my lungs as I did so thanks to the previous act of traversing the ghetto. Ignoring the pain though, I found that I could keep up with the two soldiers but that was most likely because they were keeping themselves slow so as to not lose me in the in any unexpected crossfire that might happen. Recognizing this, I made sure not to say anything about the pace and get on the soldier's bad sides as there was a chance I could keep the soldier's pity if I didn't cause them any annoyance.

After some time of doing this though, my legs began to feel like lead and my brow was extremely sweaty. This sweat was, unfortunately, getting in my eyes and upsetting my contact forcing me to remove it, though not without poking myself in the eyes a few times, when the soldiers weren't looking. After doing so, I noticed the slowing of my pace and the further gap between me and the soldiers.

"Hey wait; I can't keep up much longer!" Seeming to have heard my pleas for them to slow down, the two did so, looking no worse for wear from what I could tell and it made me somewhat annoyed to see it. "Not everyone trains like a soldier does, you know."

At this, one of the two soldiers laughed but I couldn't tell who as neither made a move besides the movement of their chest as they breathed. "What are you talking about, we aren't even going that fast. Hell, we were going fast enough that even an untrained teen could keep up with us; or rather, should be able to keep up with us."

"Yeah well, I don't exercise much; or in general really." Another laugh but this time between the two of them and one moved over to slap me on the back heartedly.

"Well, when you get back you can try hitting the gym once and a while. It wouldn't kill you after all." Too tired to speak much more I simply nodded to the man's suggestion while gasping for air. While I did so, I noticed the two were much closer to each other and seemingly speaking but I didn't care. When the two were finished with their private conversation, the other soldier came and set me up straight as I had been hunched over with my hands on my knees.

"Come on, we only have a little more to go and then you can rest as much as you like." Not waiting for a reply, the two took off once more and I could only groan while forcing myself to follow after them no matter how much it hurt. After some time of this torture, I could vaguely see in the distance the color purple on an object that was getting larger and larger as we jogged. Seeing this, the heavily armed, and fully stocked G1 command center sitting off in the distance. I felt my second wind arrive and pushed my legs to go as fast as they could go. It wasn't much as I was still behind the two soldiers but it was welcomed as we soon got closer and closer.

Before I knew it, I suddenly overtook the two as they had stopped jogging for no apparent reason and were now simply walking. Confused, I tried to stop and wait but the act only caused me to stumble from the unexpected change and speed as well as my numb legs not responding as quickly as I had wanted them too.

"Calm down there kid, we may want to get there fast but we still have to walk up in an orderly fashion like we're trained." Feeling embarrassed for not knowing such a fact, I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment and waiting to get behind them while we walked closer to the G1. After some time of doing this, I could see the soldiers and Knightmares standing at attention around the base of the large transport waiting for their order to storm the leftover of the destroyed ghetto, among them I could see the personal guard of Cornelia herself, the Glaston Knights, already at working order and waiting for their commands.

Finally reaching the large perimeter we came to a halt as a single soldier came up to us bearing the minimum of equipment, as well as no face mask. "Halt, we received word from Alpha squad that you found an unidentified civilian in the ruins of the ghettos."

"Yessir."

"We've been ordered to take him off your hands so that you can head out with bravo squad."

"Thank you, sir." The two soldiers gave a sharp salute and headed off leaving me by myself with the soldier who seemed to be smiling for some reason.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

The man simply waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, you should worry more about yourself." At his words, I started to get nervous.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not every day that an ordinary civilian like yourself gets to meet Viceroy, especially one so well known as the Goddess of Battle." Remembering Lelouch words, I gulped but no saliva could be felt in my already dry mouth.

"Uh, do you think we could not meet her?" In saying this, the soldier's eyes gained the ring of red and his face went blank.

"Sure thing, where do you want to go?"

"How about the G1 to start off with?" Nodding at my suggestion, the man turned around, leading the way among the groups of soldiers who now stared at me in curiosity. As we moved among them though, a thought came to mind. "Before we go in, do you mind carrying something for me?" receiving a nod, I moved up to stand by the man and carefully handed him my pocketed weapon so as to not be caught with it while I was still out in the open of hundreds of dangerous, and large looking guns that could turn my body into swiss cheese with a blood filling.

No longer feeling as nervous as I had been, we quickly came upon the heavily guarded side entrance of the large, purple command center, and with a quick word explaining he had been ordered to take me inside, we were soon within the halls of the enemy base with not a guard in sight.

"Huh, I would've thought the inside would be just as guarded as the outside?"

Not expecting an answer, I jumped at the sound of my escort's voice, "Why would we need guards on the inside, nobody's ever been able to penetrate our defenses before and all the major areas are filled with military staff and personnel." Nodding to his explanation, I couldn't help smile a little, making note of how easy this would actually be. Before I could do anything though I would need a quick change.

 **Hey everyone, I couldn't help myself and decided to write this chapter a little early so don't expect this to become a usual thing with me. Otherwise, enjoy this new chapter I made for you all to enjoy.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

The metal grey halls of the large Britannian command center were completely silent as both I and my guide traversed them. Neither of us saying a word as I was being led to the first destination I had commanded the slave to my power to take me; the barracks. Once inside I would quickly change into a spare soldier's uniform and begin my enacting the orders Lelouch gave me and try to hinder the ship as best as I possibly could without being captured. It would be hard though as guards were apparently stationed directly inside the rooms I wished to enter. My only chance of success would be to find more soldiers not wearing masks and place them under my power of Geass.

"Here we are sir, the barracks." My guard quickly turned to face me as he gestured to the closed door he stood by. Giving nod to him, I gripped the handle of the door tightly and slowly began to open it so as to peek inside. Not seeing anyone, I sighed in relief and open the door completely before stepping inside. Not waiting for my guide to follow, I closed the door behind me and went about trying to find a fitting uniform for my small build. After a quick search, I found everything I would need, save for one item, a helmet. Not a single protective headgear to be found no matter how hard I looked until I had finally given up in my search for it.

With no other choice, and with the possibility of being recognized without it, I went to work on stripping and put on the new clothes. Once fully clothed, I looked for somewhere to put my excess clothing and happened upon a random sack I could put over my shoulder and carry easily. Happy with the find, I put my clothes on it and exited the room to see that my guide was still standing at attention with a blank look on his face.

"Alright, we're done here."

Not moving except to look at me, he addressed me and my newly armored form, "Where to next sir?" hearing his question I realized that I was stumped on where to go next as I held no prior knowledge to the interior of the large base save for the command deck, the Knightmare launch platforms and the barracks I had only guessed on being here.

"I don't know, does this place have anywhere that's not guarded."

"Yessir, the barracks as you've already seen, the cafeteria, and the Knightmare launch bay are completely unguarded by assigned staff or personnel and whatever security force you find there is always based on the situation at the moment. Everywhere else has a minimum of at least 2 guards standing at attention at all times."

'That'll be a problem for just me seeing as how I only ordered this guy to lead the way to wherever I need.' With this in mind, I begin trying to think of some way around the current problem before snapping my fingers as an idea came to mind. "Take me to the Knightmare launch bay."

The guard saluted quickly and took the lead to my order. As we moved about the interior of the of the base, I noticed the muffled sound of the outside battle was beginning to grow louder and louder as we moved further inwards until it was a dull roar, only drowned out by the sudden volume of yelling men and women and whirring machinery. Upon reaching the source of the noise, I became surprised to at the sheer size of what I saw.

Lining the walls and standing at attention were rows of unmanned Knightmares, ready to receive their pilots and move along on the nearby conveyor belt that leads to the launch platform. Among the unmanned robots were about a dozen or so pilots sitting around idly, most likely waiting for orders, and even more, technicians moving about the giant mechanical men's feet to work on their delicate interiors as they were ordered.

"That's a lot of people, I would have thought that most of them would be gone already." My guide spoke up at my statement.

"The main battle force has already been sent sir, these are the supplementary forces waiting in case of the tide of battle changes. With the arrival of Princess Cornelia though, many of the supplementary forces have been replaced by Cornelia's personal guard." At his words, I realized he was right as among them I saw a good few of Cornelia's soldiers such as Andreas Dalton among them and waiting for orders while their Gloucester were being attended to by the technicians and scientists.

Unsure of what to do now, I pulled back a bit to help stay out of sight and tried to think of a plan. It was obvious what I would need to do as I needed to get every single soldier under my command but the difficult part was I had no clue as to how I could gain every single soldier's attention without being shot in the process. With no immediate answer available to me, I was beginning to become frustrated while scratching my head vigorously for an answer to come to me; but none did, leaving me to feel as though my plan was doomed, to begin with.

"Is something the matter sir? If you need, I can take you somewhere else." Remembering my enslaved puppet of a man, I suddenly gained an idea as I stared at his, surprisingly, worried face.

Standing up straight, I look the man dead in the eye while I prepared what I was about to say, "Yes, somewhere else would be a great help to me. In fact, I know the perfect place for us to go."

"Where is it sir, if you tell me I can take you there." Seeing him excited to listen to my plan, I gave him his orders of where I wished to go. "Yessir, I shall take you to the ghettos at once." Stooping him before he took off, I realized that I hadn't clarified what I needed done as he was already heading back the way we came.

"Not that way though, I want to head into the ghetto that way." Pointing to the Knightmare launch platform, my guide seemed to gain a look of realization and nodded.

"Of course sir, we simply need to gain access to a working Knightmare; if you'll wait here, I get us what we need." Giving him my okay, I watched as he made his way down the steps and over to a group of the scientists who were at work. In just a few minutes, my guide was already yelling at them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO, I HAVE THE ORDERS TO TAKE MY COMMANDER WHERE HE NEEDS TO GO AND HE NEEDS A KNIGHTMARE TO GET THERE!"

At this, a struggle began and the distraction I hoped for had been created as I made my way down to the lower area, being careful to stay out of sight of the pilots who were now rushing the erratic soldier. Once the majority of them were in place and only a few were left, I quickly got close to one of the last few pilots who were beginning to contact soldiers to come deal with the situation and caught their attention.

"Can't you see we're-"

"I order you all to obey me." Within seconds, all of the remaining pilots were under my control waiting for their orders. "Go help them restrain that man, once that's been done restrain the rest of them. Let no one know what's going on." Nodding, the pilots did as I told them to and began working their way into the pile of people creating an even bigger mess among them.

Getting ready to leave as the group rushed to the pile, I noticed a random pistol lying on the table. Acting as graceful as a man could while a dog pile was going on nearby, I took the pistol and made for the just, exiting just as gunfire started behind me.

'Oh shit, I forgot I gave him my pistol.' Not looking back, I picked up the pace and headed as far away from the launch bay as I could, and letting the noise become quieter and quieter as I went. When things finally sounded calm, I found myself almost floored by the appearance of a pair pilots running through the halls of the base with their guns drawn.

Seeing me the two slowed and hoping for the best, I saluted to them. The action seemed to work and their guns were lowered. "What's going on in Launch Bay One soldier, we heard gunfire." Instead of answering the two like I has been ordered, I simply smiled happily at the opportunity I had been given.

"You two have more things to worry about then gunfire," Instantly, their bodies went slack to my statement, making no move to raise their weapons.

"Of course; What do you need of use sir?" giving them their orders, the two left to head back to their original launch bay, this time without loaded weapons as I held their clips and slowly pushing the bullets out of it as I moved along on the unknown corridors and looking for my next victims of sabotage.

The search was halted not long later as I felt the tell-tale signs of a text message having been sent to me from my only possible contact. Pulling the phone from my pocket quickly, I read the message even quicker, making note of the shortened way it was spelled in comparison to previous entries that had been sent for me to read.

" _ **Im hre, abut 2 use C4, hld on."**_ Acting quickly to the warning, I grabbed the wall as best I could on the polished slick surface before a deep rumbling shook not only the floor but the very foundation of the mobile base itself, making the lights flicker on and off as it happened. Once the base had finished its erratic movement, I began to make haste in leaving the base but my progress was halted in the sudden shift in the incline of the floor going upwards.

Eyes wide in panic, I grabbed a nearby door and pulled myself forward as best I could but no sooner had I gotten my body most of the way past it, the base suddenly shifted back into its rightful position and sending me tumbling to the floor. Groaning in from the fall, I quickly get back to my feet and run back the way I had come to reach the entrance for the outside world and see what had just happened to cause such a shift.

Throwing open the doors, I found myself to be lucky in not rushing out completely as a giant crater could now be seen forming a large U shape around the G1 and leading to a massive sinkhole that was the Saitama Ghetto. In awe of the sheer size of the crater, I notice the previous surrounding forces were nowhere to be seen.

Without the pressure of oncoming forces from both within and outside the base, I gingerly take my time in exiting the large vehicle and into the inclined crevice below. Upon reaching the bottom, my ears picked up the signs of a Knightmare launching and was surprised to see not one but three Gloucester having been launched from the bay area, with Cornelia's very own model at the forefront.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I begin to text back to Lelouch on what I saw but was stopped by the sound of gunfire heading towards and around me. Having been lucky enough to not be hit in the first volley, I simply started running as fast I was able while blindly firing with my pistol back and upwards towards the stuck vehicle. Having been shot at from above and scared to be hit, I paid no attention as to where I was going until it was too late and I found myself to be heading into the now destroyed Ghetto, right behind Cornelia and her two guards. Seeing as it was too late to do anything else and not wishing to run to the side and be picked of by gunfire from the open hatch I had left behind, I simply kept going forward, ignoring the the random Knightmare piece twitching from under the rubble as it stuck up into the air with the rest of its body trapped underground.

 **I know this wasn't anything like James Bond or some other kind of super spy infiltration attempt but hey, whatever works right. Anyways, as you can all see the battle is going much differently from the anime so I hope you all can't wait to see the battle between Lelouch and Cornelia.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13

" _ **Where you at?"**_

This was the fifth time I had checked my phone's messages, anticipating some kind of reply from Lelouch in hopes that everything was alright. No reply was given though and it only left me with more anticipation as I followed my only lead to Lelouch's location; the land spinner tracks of Cornelia and her guard. It was slow going though as the tracks had the strange tendency to disappear at one point before reappearing somewhere nearby with only the pilotless husks of Knightmares signifying why that was happening.

Not one to give up though when things were in such a state, I continued further and further, finding path after path that seemed to lead where I was needed. Nearly an hour later, the first signs that I was getting close finally appeared, in the form of the clanging metal of robots fighting each other to their very best. Picking up my pace, I came upon the scene I feared for most but secretly expected to find.

The battle was intense, three highly trained Gloucester against over half a dozen Sutherlands and the Gloucesters were winning as they dodge sparse gunfire and made there way about either damaging the large robots or killing the pilot inside. Due to the sheer size of the battle, I was forced to take cover in the leftover remains of a caved in building and watch the scene play out in its entirety.

Dodging left and right, lance at the ready, was Cornelia fighting as furiously as she was able, zigzagging among the rubble while circling around any opposition that even tried to stay still for more than a second. Her two guards, Guilford, and Dalton weren't that far behind in terms of skill but it was still apparent as to why she was the one who was called the Goddess of battle.

With the explosion of another of the slowly dwindling amount of mechs, Cornelia stopped, just barely lowering her weapon as she looked out among the retreating crowd. "Where are you Zero?" She called from her speakers. "I want to face the one who sullied my name in such a fashion like a true warrior."

Lelouch seemed to respond but the direction of his retort was unable to be determined as it seemed to be coming from the speakers of every single Sutherland that was still standing, "Was your embarrassment at my hands so devastating that you must resort to such means, throwing yourself into the front lines of the crumbled forces you once commanded. I'm almost appalled that you would sink so low after all that we had just been through."

It was quite obvious that Lelouch meant the battle they had both commanded and Cornelia picked up on that fact just as well while she charged one of the Sutherlands, most likely surprising the pilot inside, before stabbing straight through its front armor and exiting out the back with only a slight smear of red on the tip before it was pulled from its metal sheath as quickly as it had been inserted, now clean from act of doing so.

"I will not let your actions stand, I will defeat you here and now!" The action resumed and I watched in awe as the irate princess continued on her warpath.

Distracted by the sight laying before me, I almost missed the vibrations emanating from my pocket. Moving quickly, I pulled the cellular device from its confines and found my inbox was now filled with a single message. Opening the phone and clicking on the app that would let me view it, I became confused as to what it read.

" _ **School. Where are you?"**_

How could Lelouch already be at school, it would have been impossible for him to do so in such conditions except for one way, a single way I hated to think about but it was the only possible way that it could be so. Lelouch was never part of the battle to begin and had simply been using the remnant of his forces to act as a distraction while he made his way to flee the scene.

Getting ready to text back my current situation, I notice a sudden quietness that strange to hear after the previous degree of noise created from the fight going on behind me. Curious, I slowly stuck my head out from behind the rubble and became flabbergasted at what I saw. Every single Knightmare that had been fighting against the trio were now eliminated from the battle either through their deaths or their forced ejections; the majority though seemed to be the former. With lack of enemies to fight now, it seemed strange to see the three enemy units to just be standing around doing nothing. That is, until I saw that each of the large robots were beginning to kneel and their cockpits were beginning to open, revealing the irate members of the Britannian military. The most irate of which being Princess Cornelia as she screamed to the high heavens.

"Dammit!" Seeing their leader in such a mood, I noticed the two guardsmen were quick to leap from their vehicles and move to assess what was wrong her. It didn't seem to do the trick though and they were left only to ask what was putting her in such a way. "That damn Zero got away from us."

"My lord, are you certain? We destroyed every single one of his forces, he would have to have been among them." While Guilford's reasoning seemed logical, it was flawed as he was thinking of a simple man who would throw his life away to take a risk, he held no clue as to what kind of man Zero was, what kind of man Lelouch was and the sheer depths of what he would do to achieve his goals.

"Yes Guilford, I'm sure. I noticed how all of the Sutherlands were hesitant and not a single one of them ejected in the end unless we forced them to do so. If I was right and Zero is the man I thought he was then he would have just used the Terrorists her to become a distraction while he makes his escape."

Seeing that I was right in assuming what the princess was thinking, my attention was brought back to my phone as I typed out a short message for Lelouch to read and hopefully respond in some helpful manner.

" _ **Stuck, at battlefield. Cornelia nearby."**_ Sending the message, I was left to wait as Lelouch typed his response. It seemed as though this would not work for the irate princess as I heard her drop from her Knightmare and to the broken ground before giving orders to Guilford and Dalton.

"Call in our the rest of our forces to come sweep the area and gather of the remaining surviving soldiers who are here." The two bowed in the traditional way to the commanding princess and made their way back to their still machines to activate their radios. While they did so, I noticed the princess scanning the surrounding area much like a hawk would to the ground below and I was forced to duck back behind my cover.

Doing so seemed to be the right moment for me to do so as I was rewarded with the arrival of a new text message. Opening it quickly, I felt the blood drain from my face at what I read.

" _ **Get out of there, hurry!"**_

Moving quickly, I tried to get up from my hiding position and make a run for the hills but no sooner did my ass even leave the ground, a heeled boot appeared on my back and forced me downwards while a metal point could be felt just at the base of my skull. While I couldn't see who it was that had put me in such a position, I had the unfortunate guess on who it was before they even spoke in their cold, merciless voice.

"Who are you?"

 **You thought it would be a simple battle but it was I, a plot twist... If you don't get it, that my attempt at a joke based on the Dio meme.**

 **Anyways Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I won't ask again, who are you?" The finely sharpened tip of Cornelia's sword/gun pressed just the tiniest bit deeper into the back of my skull, acting as an ever-present reminder of what was to come if I didn't answer the princess' question, and fast. Thinking quickly for some kind of fake name that wouldn't have an actual background to match with on an initial search, I found only one being able to come to mind as I moved my hands into a surrender position while laying on the ground.

"My name is Julius Kingsley, my lord." Hopefully, the use of honorifics would throw her off for me to turn around just enough to put her and no doubt her compatriots under the spell of geass and allow me to make my escape. Until that moment could be found though, I would have to wait and try as best I could without being discovered.

"What division are you with, I have no recollection of that name from my personal files." Answering such a question would be much tougher than simply giving a name but I still had to try.

"I from the special division, the one working on the prototype Lancelot Knightmare frame."

"Schniezals group? I don't remember inviting any staff from them."

"You didn't, that is to say, not directly. I was given orders by my superiors to accompany the extermination force and gain valuable data possible from this endeavor." The tip pressed deeper once more and I could already feel the start of liquid pouring down the back of my head in a tiny stream before it came around to drip off of my cheek.

"While I don't like the thought of someone spying on my group and what we do, that doesn't explain why you had followed myself out into the battlefield."

"I didn't ma'am, I had no idea you were out here," My voice was beginning to sound panicked as I spun the lie that came to me off the top of my head, "I survived the sudden cave-in of the ghetto but I lost the squad I was assigned to. I simply followed the sound of fighting and hoped to run into one of the superior officers." Finished with my explanation, I felt Cornelia lean forward and pull the phone that was still in my hands.

"If that's true, then why do you have a phone? Who were you texting."

"I just survived a city-wide sinkhole ma'am, I'm not a soldier, I contacted one of my superior officers from the special division for guidance." I prayed to God that Cornelia didn't have the forethought to check all the messages, and my prayers seemed to have been answered when the feeling of imminent death lessened until the pointed tip was no longer felt piercing the skin of my skull, or even so much a touching it. The lack of a bladed object didn't stop the crushing weight of Cornelia's heeled boots from continuing to push harshly on the center of my back.

"Princess Cornelia!" The sound of Guilford's cries rang from out of sight Whilst I felt the heel of Cornelia's boot shift slightly to signify that she was giving her attention to the raven-haired knight.

"I'm over here Guilford, I found a soldier who says he's from the special division. Until I know for sure, I want you to keep an eye on him until this can all be straightened out." Feeling the presence of the boot lessen, I made no move and simply waited for it to leave entirely.

"Of course, your highness." Hearing the sound of boots hitting the crumbled pavement and concrete, I was left to wait and hope for my chance to arrive. It would be close but I would need to act fast when it arrived.

When the sound of crumbled pebbles sounded to be within just mere feet of my location, I couldn't help myself but tense my aching limbs in anticipation. "Who is it that I will be guarding your highness?"

"As I already said, a soldier from my brother's pet project who calls himself Julius Kingsley." Finally, the weight lifted but I made no move then and there as I wished to wait for the princess to move just out of reach from stopping me from moving. It was at the point when a pair of colored boots entered my vision, did I make my move.

With a quick flip of my body, still laying on the ground so as to catch both in my line of sight, I stared at both of the two surprised Britannia's in the eyes to issue the order that would save my skin. "Forget about Julius Kingsley!" seeing their bodies go slack form my work taking place, I acted in their short stalling of mental prowess to retrieve my phone from Cornelia's grip and took off just is time for Dalton to notice and come running over.

Now back on my feet I ran as quickly as I was able, taking the most amount of turns possible to stay out of sight, and ran like a bat out of hell. Ignoring the aching pain of my muscles mounting and the continued gasping of my breath, I found myself to be near the outer edges of the ghetto's perimeter and continued onwards, only taking short breaks so as to stop and not run myself into the ground.

 **Several Hours Later**

With the sweat thick on my brows, and the drenching of my sweat obvious even under the military uniform, I trudged through the front doors of the Ashford academy main building and into the toweled arms of a waiting Sayoko.

"Welcome home, Zero-sama." Unable to help myself, the tiredness I was feeling finally took its toll and I could no longer keep my eyes open or my thoughts coherent enough to even try and stay conscious. After such an intense day of warfare, as well as having to carefully navigate the back alleys of the prosperous settlement, not to mention everything I had been doing beforehand, I couldn't say that I felt bad for falling asleep like I did.

The only thing to linger in my mind by the very end, and just before my mind became the muddled mess it always did as I slept, I couldn't help but utter a single sentence. "I want to go back to school."

 **The Next Evening**

"Oh, my aching head." That was the first sentence to be uttered as I finally regained the consciousness, the second sentence to leave my lips as I laid upon the comfortable bed was, "Oooooowwwwww."

My entire body was like a like that of a recently abused pincushion and from that I could see so far as the blanket that covered me wasn't fully stretched out, I looked it too as many points on my body were covered in bruises and my arms covered in bandages to help heal the scrapes I had gained from jumping through a window, and a single set of bandages could be felt wrapping around my head.

Unable to move a muscle as the sheer amount of sore that seemed to emanate from my body was simply too much for me to handle, I stayed where I was, trapped on the bed and waiting for someone, anyone, to come and help me. As I waited though, I could just barely move my head the tiniest bit and looked over to see that the current time displayed on the clock was just past 5 in the afternoon.

"Where is everybody, they should be here by now."

"That would probably be because they're stuck with after-school activities, such as Lelouch's position as a member of the student council." Having heard the statement emanate from the door, I watched as C.C., in the same dress she always seemed to wear, opened the door and entered the room and holding a box of delicious smelling pizza. The smell was so delicious that my stomach rumbled loudly enough for both I and the green haired immortal to hear and to let the normally aloof girl chuckle at my predicament. "If it wasn't for the fact that I've been around so long, I would almost call this Karma."

"Karma, what did I do?" At this, she walked over and took her seat on the edge of the bed and opened the box to remove a single piece of the cheese filled rolls that made up the outer edge of the pizza before sticking it in my mouth and then digging into herself.

"Well let's start with the obvious then shall we, you helped kill dozens of people, destroyed the homes of thousands of civilians, and last but not least, you apparently messed with time itself when you changed the events that were going to have unfolded."

"Oh," Having finished the single piece of food, I wanted to beg for more but I knew that was what C.C. wanted me to do so I was left having to be strong and not giving in to the temptation, no matter how delicious it tasted. As I laid there though, I thought about what she had said and I found myself becoming nauseous at the thought at what I had accomplished. "I helped killed a lot of people didn't I."

C.C. nodded her head, the green locks bouncing up and down as she did so while she finished her next bite of pizza and swallowed. "You really did, but that's what you were signing up for wasn't it when you decided you would help Lelouch."

Relaxing back into the bed, I answered her. " I guess it was, I just never thought of it being real and everything; especially after yesterday. Sure, I was around when Lelouch helped Shinjuku but there was just so much going on I guess I never really stopped to think about it all and what it all really meant. At that point, you were all still just cartoon characters to me."

"Then that means your thinking about it now. Does it also mean that you are giving up as well?" Thinking on the question, my mind drifted to all the events that had to take place for the original timeline of Code Geass to come to pass before shaking my head.

"I can't, not after everything I've done. I need to see this to the end so that the end becomes better."

"So you say." With that last line, C.C. got up from her seat on the bed and left the room as well as her pizza box behind with a mostly uneaten pizza still inside. Eyes wide at how much was left considering The green haired immortal's obsession the circular Italian dish, I figured she was simply going to do something before she came back to finish it.

As much as I tried to believe as such though, it didn't stop my mind from wandering back to it and my gnawing hunger pains. I so wanted to grab the whole box and down its contents for myself. Unfortunately, though, I wasn't in the best of positions to do so.

 **And another chapter done folks and with it, more development for furthering the story along. Before I sign off though, I have a challenge for all you loyal readers. In this chapter you'll notice something my OC says that'll have greater impact on the story later. Those that get before I write the next chapter and put it in the reviews (with a name of some sort, username or otherwise), will be commended for noticing in the next chapters A/N section.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ow...ow...ow...ow." Step by agonizing step, I made my way from the cushioned confines of Lelouch's room, feeling the aches and bruises from the previous battle flare as I did so, and tried someone, anyone, I could talk to and figure out what had happened. Thankfully, while this process was slow going and any random person could see me if they had the decision to come inside the building, I was glad as there was no reason for anyone to disrupt my already tiring actions.

"Zero-sama?" Stopping at the sound of Sayoko's voice, I slowly forced my body to turn and face where her questioning statement had come from, all the while trying to ignore the throbbing pain I was experiencing. Seeing her already making her way over, with a basket of clothes in her hand, I gave a short wave as it was the only thing I could possibly do without the consequences of more aches pains.

"Hey, Sayoko." Reaching me the, currently, taller maid looked down at my hunched form and gave a short sigh.

"You shouldn't be up and about yet Zero-Sama, your wounds are still fresh and need plenty of rest." I nod to her obvious statement before interjecting.

"I know, Sayoko, but I've been locked up for at least 24 hours with no one to talk to. I want to know what happened after I made it back home." The Maid's eye gains a look of understanding as well as a slight tinge of pity, most likely for my circumstance and pitiful state.

"Of course, If you would wait here, I can help you after I've delivered this load of laundry to the laundry room." Nodding in compliance, I watched as the maid passed by with great speed, greater than anything I could pull off even if I wasn't hurting like I was. When she finally came back, she was quick to take my other arm and helped support me the rest of the way to the dining room and take a seat. Moving from her spot beside me to in front, Sayoko then took her seat right across from me. "What would you wish to talk about Zero-Sama?"

"I guess finding out what happened after the fighting in Saitama ended would be a good start." Sayoko nodded.

"Very well, do you wish to have something to drink before I begin, it may take a bit to fully explain everything."

I shook my head to her offer, "No that fine, Sayoko. You don't have to tell me everything, just the major stuff like what they said on the news, what happened when Lelouch got home before I did; that kind of stuff."

"Of course, the first bit of news I was able to gain in that case was that the majority of the Saitama ghetto inhabitants were safely evacuated but from what the news says, it was part of Princess Cornelia's plan to evacuate them and any casualties were due to the acts of the remaining terrorists. Not much was released on the battle itself though, just that the terrorist cell that resided there were now in custody or killed in combat, no news on what became of the Britannia forces were announced though."

"Considering how many lives were lost or badly injured, I highly doubt it'll be kept secret for long." I hated to say it but it was true. As I said to C.C., I wouldn't give up just because I helped kill so many people, there was too much at stake now and had to get used to something like this if I were to be implemented more in the future.

"Yes, you may be right. As for what happened when master Lelouch returned home, I can only speculate but he seemed very concerned." I couldn't help cringe at that.

"Yeah, that would be my fault. I got caught by Cornelia and I was forced to use Geass on her to give myself a chance and get away. I was lucky to remember and grab my phone when I made my break for it but it died a couple hours later when I kept trying to find a signal after leaving the ghetto."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense given the situation. I am just glad you got away then. Is there anything else you need to know or want while I'm with you Zero-Sama?" With nothing at the top of my head in the case of possible questions to ask Sayoko, I was about to tell her that I was fine as I was but just as I was about to, a thought occurred to me.

"Actually, there is one thing I'm curious about. Ever since you saw C.C.'s memories of mine and Lelouch's explanation, you've been calling me sama. While it's about the same as master in some cases, I'm confused as to why you call me it and not just my name." After explaining what I wished to know, I waited for Sayoko to answer but instead, I found her to be blushing slightly instead. "Is everything alright Sayoko?" I tried to lean forward and get a better look at the maid but my back twinged at that very moment forcing me to stop while hissing in pain and gaining Sayoko's attention.

"Oh my," She quickly got up from her seat and rushed to the kitchen before returning back with an ice pack that she quickly applied to my aching back and assuaged the pain. Sighing in relief from the cold comfort, I had almost all but forgotten about what I wished to know before Sayoko spoke up while holding the pad to my back.

"The reason I call you sama, Zero-sama, is because you've given me hope that my homeland can finally return to what it once was. A place of joy and happiness without the looming threat of an iron-fisted ruler who merely sees both me and my people as the inhuman numbers under their rule. Your being here gave me something I had felt I had lost forever." Surprised by her heartfelt speech, I still found myself question bits and pieces of it.

"What do you mean by, I gave you hope? Lelouch was the one who became Zero: The masked Terrorist and knight for justice. Not me, I'm just the guy who got dragged into all this while knowing the T.V. show based on this place. The best you could consider me is Lelouch's conscience for what he was planning to do in the future." At this, I heard the maid give a small, almost inaudible, laugh.

"That might be true, Zero-sama, but you were the one who let me know the truth when you could have easily hidden it with your Geass. Your the one who's tried to stop bad things from happening; The Saitama Ghetto is proof of that. And as much as Lelouch is the one performing the act behind the mask, you're the one who knows what to do but you resign yourself to act as his replacement, to keep his life normal when such an act would have been impossible." I laugh at her statement.

"You would be surprised by what Lelouch would do to keep up his act here, to keep his friends away from what he's doing. He may not seem like it sometimes except to Nunnally, but he really cares about all the people here and would never wish any harm to come upon them." Neither of us says anything at this point and the room is left in a surprisingly comfortable silence for the rest of the evening, even when Sayoko left to go about her duties. When the SIlence was finally broken, it was by the appearance of Lelouch entering through with a strange look on his face.

Not saying anything, the raven-haired teen stepped to his usual spot at the head of the table and held his head by his chin with his crossed finger connecting his hands together in their usual manner whenever something serious was going on inside the recesses of Lelouch's mind.

"What happened yesterday." Lelouch's voice was devoid of emotion save for the subtle hint of anger in his voice, an anger I knew represented not his hate but rather his frustration at what he didn't know.

"Which part." I knew I shouldn't stir the pot at this point but what else was I supposed to say unless the guy clarified what he wanted to know.

"Everything; Why was the attack so sudden, why were you in the ghetto when the fighting started, why didn't you respond when I told you to get out of there. I want to know why everything that went wrong did go wrong." At this, I only shrugged.

"I don't know, I the best guess I could give you is that I just got the timing wrong for when the attack was supposed to happen, as for why I was there, you can blame my inability to think things through. I freaked out at the thought of all those civilians dying and I couldn't help but head back there to do something." I scoff derisively, " A lot of good that did me when I was caught not even two hours after I got there."

"That answers two of my questions, Zero but it still doesn't answer my third. Why didn't you respond?" At this, I started to sweat a little as I had no idea of what exactly to say.

"Well, I guess the reason why would be because I kinda, sorta, ran into someone, or rather they ran into me." At this, Lelouch's eyes go wide.

"Don't tell me it was Cornelia." I could hear the panic in his voice clear as day by this point so I acted quickly in hope of calming him down.

"I used a fake name and she only saw me for half a second when I told her to forget about me."

"You told her to forget about you?"

"Well not me specifically, because that would mean she would forget about you as well since we both look the same besides eye color. I told her to simply forget about the fake name I gave her and made a ran for it while she was still dazed by the command." Lelouch says nothing at this point but I could see him relax in his chair at to what I said before rubbing his hair back and letting it fall back into place.

"I guess that better than nothing, hopefully, she didn't get a good enough look at you to mix you up with me." I shook my head.

"Not a problem Lelouch. Like I said, it was half a second at best, just long enough for me to use Geass on her and get out of there. There's no way she could remember me in place of you."

 **As I stated in the last chapter, I have comendation to give for the two reviewers who guess correctly at my subtle hint I left for everyone to spot.**

 **Kaiya Azure: You couldn't be any more right in your assumptions as to what might happen in the future. I hope to see more comment like this in the future as you give more of your insight into what you think while you read as so far they have been very well thought out and a joy to read.**

 **Geasszero: While I can't say you were 100 hundred percent right in your guess I still commend you for guess the right topic as well as being one of the only two to take my challenge. For a quick side note, I would just like to say that I've always felt the most excited for your reviews since they were one of the first three this story gained as well as being one of the most constant Reviewers to my story and each of its chapters.**

 **That isn't to say I don't appreciate all my reviewers though and I don't wish for anyone to feel left out with what they have to say (mind you that they actually mean something and are not simple flames used to try and tear down my confidence in my story). Any review that has actual issues with the story I take great care in knowing who had sent so that I may help better understand the flaws I may still have and work to move past them.**

 **Side Note: I got my first Flame review the other day but because it was just someone who couldn't take the time to read more than a single chapter before calling my story garbage/ lame trash, I deleted the offending Review. I will not do this to all negative reviews though, just ones that are simply meant written out of spite.**

 **As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	16. Author's Announcement

**A/N: Hey everyone, Fanficlover here with a short message to you all. Currently, I have some stuff coming up these next couple of days and I can't post any new chapters till then. I hope you all can understand and wait patiently for my return with another chapter. IT's sudden. I know but I just need the time to set some things straight for myself and it shouldn't take very long to do so.**

 **If by chance, I don't upload within the next week (as in by next Thursday), I would like everyone who cares for the continuation of this story to send me a PM with the phrase "Get up off your lazy ass and write something!". Remember though, this is only if I don't post anything by next Thursday at the latest.**

 **Until then, I hope you all can wait; and if you can't wait and want to complain about this sudden Hiatus then I want to remind you all about the constant schedule I've been able to keep so far.**


	17. Author's Announcement V2

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this is another Author's Announcement but I have bad news. I can't continue writing this story for a while, like, a long while; So don't expect any updates in my story anytime soon.**

 **I won't go into details as to why this has come to be as that is personal subject but suffice to say it pertains to my future and I need to focus as much as I possibly can so as to not screw myself over in the long run.**

 **With this all said and done though, I don't wish for anyone to believe this story is dead but rather on a newly lengthened hiatus (About a year or so at the moment) and when possible (And if people still show interest in this story after being uncompleted for so long) I will gladly continue it and finish the story I set out to create.**

 **With all this in mind, I would like to ask you all somethings if it isn't too much of a bother; first: Please do not send PM or reviews asking for me to update, while the support would be appreciated I would not appreciate the possible ensuing demands from those who believe they are entitled to me to finishing my story, Second: Please don't ask what my personal matter is as it is sensitive information, and finally third: Please don't wait for this story to continue, simply remember it fondly and occasionally wonder if it has been updated or not; That's all I ask.**

 **With this, I bid you all a temporary farewell and hope to see you all, in the next chapter.**


End file.
